Much Ado
by Ancilla's Portrait
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts after her campaigning and research get her in trouble. HGSS
1. Omnes Viae Hogwarts ducunt

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, no money is being made.

---

The girl sighed, this could not be happening. She had been taught long ago while still in Muggle school, that all roads lead to Rome. Muggles were wrong it would seem.

"This is the only way?"

The old wizard looked at her, "If you continue on your present course, I have been told that you will be arrested. Hogwarts needs a Muggle Studies teacher and the Ministry won't think twice about it, they'll be too grateful that you're no longer in London". She stared out of the window, it was strange how peaceful the world could seem... and how little was needed to destroy it. "Even putting aside your research with Mr Strevski, it's your campaigning... I know how close you were to Quintus Cauldwell Miss Granger, but..."

"He ..." she paused and he waited, he had never known why Hermione Granger, joint holder of the highest ever NEWT's score; celebrated member of the so called Dream Team; and ex-beneficiary of the Wenlock Arithmancy Scholarship, had walked into his office in her second term and declared that she wished to change courses. "I can't stop Professor, it wouldn't be right".

"Your friend died, I understand. But being arrested won't change that". Quintus died because of me, she wanted to scream. He saved me in the Muggle world, but neither of us could save him in the Magical one. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore said that..."

"You've spoken to Albus?"

The Professor flinched, he'd never been comfortable with the familiarity his student had with the most powerful wizard in the land, even if he had been named her legal guardian following the death of her parents. "As I was saying, Chief Warlock Dumbledore said that Hogwarts was the best..."

"I'm sure it is Professor" she said, a glint in her eye as she unceremoniously cut him off, suddenly finding she had somewhere else to be, "Thank you for all the help you've given me. It was both a privilege and a pleasure to study under your tutelage" she continued, with only a little more politeness than honesty. The Professor sighed and watched her progress through the door and down the corridor, thinking, not for the first time, that she was destined for great things, if Azkaban didn't get her first.

---

"Ah there you are my dear, Sherbet Lemon?"

"No thank you, but I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea. Two cups, were you expecting me?"

"I rather think you must have made your destination clear, even to someone as short sighted as Professor Jorkins".

"Is it true you want to pack me off to Hogwarts?" she asked without ceremony.

His eyes twinkled, "I don't believe I said any such thing, but Minerva does need a Muggle Studies Professor".

"I'm not qualified".

"An argument I never thought I would hear from you... It seems very few people are these days" he continued with regret.

"Well if the Ministry wasn't so..."

"Quite". They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their tea and contemplating the situation. Truth be told, Hermione was contemplating her current situation; Dumbledore, with the wisdom that only comes from far too many years of appearing omnipotent was surreptitiously using Legimency.

"Are they really going to arrest me?"

"You haven't spoken to Harry or Ron?"

She flushed slightly, "They haven't been... since the protest they... well they don't really approve so..."

"I see". A slightly mischievous look appeared on his face as he said, "Well I have it on good authority that when the Ministry finally decides which broken regulations take precedence, you and Mr Strevski will indeed be charged. So far you've managed to upset the Improper Use of Magic and the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Offices as well as the Committee on Experimental Charms". His look sobered as he said, "Minister Scrimgeour however wants you charged with sedition for your S.W.A.P.S campaign, though he'll never say so publicly, arresting a heroine of the war for speaking her mind would be bad publicity".

"Squibs have rights too, even if the Ministry chooses not to acknowledge them".

"Hermione, the Ministry doesn't acknowledge Squibs, their rights have nothing to do with the matter".

Knowing there was no point in stating the obvious, Hermione changed tack. "So I should just go back to Hogwarts and forget everything?"

"My dear, if I thought there was the remotest chance you'd do that, I wouldn't have asked your colleague to make sure that all the laboratory equipment was ready to be moved by tomorrow morning". Hermione frowned, "Minerva has agreed to let you discretely carry on your research at the school. That is one area at least where you may be able to honour Quintus' memory". He did not add his most pressing reason for her return to the safety of the school, she was sure to find out soon enough.

---

Hermione Granger rocked back on her heels and surveyed the mess; creating holes in the walls of Hogwarts had definitely not been easy. In the end she'd had to get the current Headmistress of the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to melt them into being with her wand. Clearly the building knew who was in charge, even if Salazar Slytherin was spinning in his grave. As well he might, the new Muggle Studies Professor thought, he would never have approved of the fact that Hogwarts, bastion of his pure blood eugenics programme, was about to become refuge to the most advanced Muggle artefacts lab the wizarding world had ever seen. Sighing, she picked up a wrench and proceeded to attach one of the pipes that now fed through the wall to the open air of the cliff face.

"My own" a voice called from down the corridor, "I need help wid de tank".

Hermione rolled her eyes, she'd stopped trying to get Strevski to pronounce her name correctly about a month after they'd been introduced, it really wasn't worth the effort, "Coming Markus, I just have to seal the pipe" she yelled back.

"Hermione, is everything going according to plan?" the headmistress asked sweeping into the room several hours later.

"I think we're nearly there".

"Good. I don't think the house elves have ever been forced to take the weekend off before and the castle already looks like it's going to seed".

Hermione laughed, she'd heard that Winky had almost had to be thrown out bodily when the elves had been told they could have the weekend off. She was glad she hadn't been there, as far as she knew the elf still hadn't forgiven her for her S.P.E.W. campaign when she was a student. "Well as they were told they could come back tomorrow, I expect Winky will be here on the first stroke of Midnight".

"You may laugh, but this castle doesn't run itself you know! The teaching staff will be back in a few days and then it's only a week until the new school year, there's still a lot to do" McGonagall grumbled.

"All will be well Minerva, the elves will have it looking like new in no time", a voice said from the doorway.

The Headmistress turned and hmpfh'd at the twinkling eyes, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this Albus..."

The twinkling increased, "I believe I appealed to your Gryffindor sense of honour and fair play" he cut in, "although I rather think it was the benefit of not having to find someone to teach Muggle Studies at such short notice, as well as the fact that it would be 'one in the eye' for Scrimgeour, that actually made you agree".

"What ever were you thinking when you supported him for Minister..."

It was an old argument and Dumbledore sighed, he didn't like to admit he was wrong, "Rufus did help us defeat Voldemort..."

"Yes and thanks to that he could drop dead and still get re-elected, now we'll never get rid of him!"

"I admit I didn't realise at the time how devoted he was to the Ministry or how blind he is to it's faults", the wizard sighed again, "but we must work with what we have and at least as head of the Wizengamot I can try to curb some of his sillier ideas".

The Headmistress snorted, "I haven't noticed you succeeding yet!"

"That is because his silliest ideas have never seen the light of day", Albus replied, "you'd be surprised at how..." suddenly he paused and smiled seriphically, he must be more tired than he thought, Minerva's latest trick had almost worked.

---

Arriving back at Hogwarts a few days later, having been banished until the rest of the teachers returned to allay suspicion; Hermione was looking forward to a quiet time catching up with her old professors and settling in before the students arrived. It was unfortunate then that the first person she should meet was the one she least wished to. "Miss Granger, how delightful to see you again" a sarcastic voice said from behind her as she made her way across the entrance hall.

"Likewise" she replied just as snarkily before turning to face the Potions Master, after all she didn't have to put up with it now. "Although I believe the title you're looking for is Professor".

"Unless you've been using a time-turner MISS Granger, you're not old enough to have completed your degree, let alone undertaken the training necessary to actually teach".

The witch coloured slightly, "I'm sure you'll remember Professor, that I matched you for the highest ever NEWT's scores, finishing my degree early wasn't difficult. I'm teaching Muggle Studies at the Headmistress' request. Though I will point out that the Ministry do not have a problem with the appointment... I'd also like to point out that after seven years of having to re-teach your classes, to practically all of Gryffindor, I don't think I'll have a problem". At this she made good her escape, stopping only on reaching the other side of the door to her rooms, shutting it before leaning heavily against it and groaning, her face still aflame.

Well he obviously hadn't changed, not that she'd expected him to. Snape had been exonerated when Dumbledore's ploy to get Voldemort into the open had become known, much to her friends disgust. Many in the magical world still believed him to be a clever manipulator of circumstances rather than a pawn in Dumbledore's game. He was no more trusted now than he had been when the dark mark glowed blackly on his arm and though Harry and Ron had never said anything, she was sure he was still high up on the Auror's Azkaban wish list.

Severus Snape was still standing where she had left him, a slightly stunned look on his face, he had never been the target of her somewhat unstable temper before and it had come as a bit of a shock. A smirk appeared as he remembered that the war always went to the person who kept their head, this term could actually turn out to be more entertaining than he'd thought. Just as suddenly he scowled, causing the Fat Lady, who was just returning from a visit to Violet, to scuttle quickly across the meadow before reaching the Gryffindor common room quite out of breath. _Damn the girl_ he thought, as he remembered that he hadn't actually tackled her about his biggest grievance.

"There you are Severus, I need to talk to you about..."

"The interloper you've put in the dungeons?"

"Ah, I wouldn't quite put it like that".

"I'm sure you wouldn't Headmistress and what pray is wrong with the current Muggle Studies classroom?"

"Terrible attack of Chizpurfle, Filtch has fumigated but we thought it best to relocate the classes". The scowl deepened as Snape stormed back down the corridor. The Headmistress sighed in relief, she'd been dreading that conversation ever since Mr Strevski had pointed out that the fuel tank for the generator had to be on the outside of the building, in order to put the refilling spell on it. The tank was cloaked with an invisibility charm which meant that to stop anyone flying in to it, the only safe place to put it had been the cliff face, hence the relocation to the dungeons. Minerva was still not sure which of the Professors hated the idea more.

---

Author's Note:

Omnes Viae Hogwarts ducunt - All roads lead to Hogwarts


	2. Muggles, Magic and an Overgrown Bat

Hermione had managed to successfully avoid the Potions Master. Much of her time was spent in her lab, hooked up to the illicit computer talking to Markus and co-ordinating the on-going S.W.A.P.S. campaign, or catching up with old friends. She had been extremely pleased to see that Remus Lupin was not only back as DADA professor, but that he was also head of Gryffindor and Myrtle had been equally pleased, though suprised, to see her. Hermione had learned much from her legal guardian in the intervening years, but one of the most important was that knowledge was power, and few knew more at Hogwart's than the ghosts. She even found that Myrtle was quite good company when she wasn't moaning, which was happening less and less as she found new gossip to tell her friend. At the meals she couldn't avoid going to the young witch sat next to Madam Hooch as far away from Snape as possible, suffering the inevitable quidditch lectures that occurred in preference to being scowled at.

Despite what she'd said, Hermione was still extremely nervous about teaching, remembering not only how boring Muggle Studies classes had been, but also her inability to get Ron to even look at his homework before it was past necessary. Thinking that she could at least do something about the first problem, she had been to see the Headmistress before her first class and was consequently running slightly late.

Her footsteps slowed as she heard a familiar voice say "Hexing is not allowed in the corridors Mr Fenton, 10 points from Gryffindor! Mr Zabini, I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself or I will be forced to give you detention." The Professor stalked off as Hermione walked around the corner, damn the man, they hadn't even got to the first lesson of the school year yet and already he was talking points from her old house. She squared her shoulders, _well two can play at that_, she thought. Pausing outside her classroom to open the door and let the students in, she grinned quickly before schooling her features, closing the door she walked to the front of the class muttering under her breath, her wand making an elaborate pattern by her side.

"Hex me, Mr. Zabini", the boy's eyes narrowed, he knew it must be a trap, he just couldn't see… Hermione's mouth twitched slightly, "no? very well, Mr. Fenton?" Tom Fenton stood up and pointed his wand at the Professor, he muttered the words to the hurling hex, nothing happened. "Thank you Mr. Fenton, 10 points to Gryffindor for immediately following instructions".

"But it didn't work!" Merrion Zabini complained, "the mud... he can't even get a simple hex right".

"Did I ask for your opinion Mr. Zabini? 10 points from Slytherin". Zabini opened his mouth to say something else, then changed his mind and closed it again. "As your head of house is so fond of saying, 'There will be no foolish wand waving in this class'" she turned to look at the rest of them, "for one simple reason, wands… don't… work… here". Letting that sink in she turned and walked behind her desk, pulled out her chair and sat down.

"This class is Muggle Studies… so, what do you know about Muggles?"

"They're stupid", a non-too bright Slytherin sitting right at the front sneered.

"Really Miss... Villier, why do you say that?"

"Well they can't do magic".

"True. There's a candle on that table, will you light it for me please", Hermione pointed to a table pushed against the wall to her right, a jumble of objects lay upon it.

Abrienda Villier pulled out her wand, the professor watched her with a raised brow, a slight smirk appearing when the girl sitting next to her elbowed her none to gently and whispered something. The Slytherin Pureblood scowled, "I can't do wandless magic professor".

"You don't even want to try to light it?" The girl's scowl deepened. Hermione scanned the room, "Miss Noresund, can you do wandless magic?"

"No Professor".

"Can you light that candle?"

Saffi Noresund grinned, "I'll try Professor".

Hermione waved her hand in the general direction of the table, "please... go ahead". Saffi got up and walked over to the table, pulling out the thick candle and setting it upright, next she rooted amongst the other objects until she found a lighter. Picking it up, she quickly lit the candle and walked back to her seat. "Thank you Miss Noresund", Hermione toyed with the idea of giving more points, but didn't want to overdo it. "Muggles cannot do magic, that doesn't mean that they are stupid, just that they've had to find other ways to do things. Which is what you're going to have to do if you wish to pass this class. Now, Miss Noresund, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Hutchinson, since you're muggleborn, will you please come and sit down here. The rest of you, please write down at least 20 things that you personally can do that Muggles can't". She looked at Merrion Zabini, "and that does not mean write down the names of 20 hexes."

---

It had been an interesting day, Hermione thought as she ate her dinner. Several Professors and even the Headmistress, had come to examine the classroom that wouldn't let you do magic. It had been the first part of her project with Markus and had actually been developed from the wards used at the school to prevent students from hexing anyone too badly. The only drawback was that the wards could only be used in a confined space, which was why the next part of the project involved shielding individual items.

Suddenly aware of startled noises coming from the house tables, she looked up to see what the fuss was and quickly found something large and dark gripping her robes. "Back already Sev" she smiled. Hearing Madam Hooch's snort of laughter as the creature nuzzled it's head into her neck, she bit her lip, the name had started as a joke and came as second nature, now however was possibly not the best time to utter it. Getting up she noted the half alarmed looks on the faces of several of her colleagues and grinned, "Not what I'd call a discreet entrance" she whispered, hearing Poppy ask Rolanda what was so funny. Her eyes met those of the scowling man sitting closest to the door as she slipped past him, oh, she was glad she wasn't going to be there when the laughter she could hear swelling behind her reached this end of the high table.

The door crashed open in an impressive manifestation of wrath, he couldn't believe it, it was the most arrogant display of disrespect he had ever seen! Who did the girl think she was, damn know-it-all Gryffindor. She'd made his life hell for seven years and if that wasn't enough, she was now back to do it again, this time probably for eternity. He honestly thought he's finally paid for all the bad choices he'd made in his life. Sitting heavily he summond a bottle of Old Ogden's and a glass, if there was ever a time he needed to get obliviously drunk, it was now. He poured himself three fingers and raised the glass to his lips before stopping and hurling it across the room in frustration, no, he wouldn't let her get to him. Standing again, he decided to make his rounds, he was bound to find someone he could take it out on, that would make him feel better. He scowled, frightening children, was that really all he was good for? Making his way out of the dungeons he pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel the beginnings of a headache and the worst of it was, he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling that he was actually jealous of his apparent namesake, a particularly overgrown bat, and the way it had nuzzled her neck.

Reaching her rooms Hermione had let the bat go and watched as Markus transfigured from his animal form, "My own, I dink I know what is wrong wid de repelling shield..."

"That's all very well Marcus, but next time can you please just come to my rooms, half the staff thought you were going to bite me! And I don't even want to think of what Lucretia would do to me if she saw you nuzzling my neck like that". Lucretia Montifiore, Markus' fiance, had been head girl at Beaubaxtons and was no slouch when it came to hexes, as Strevski's penchant for pretty undergrads had given her ample proof.

"She knows dat you are no competition" he replied, "...I mean you are always turning me down..." he continued as he noticed the look on her face, "My own, you know you are a very beautiful..."

"It's ok Markus I know what you meant, now you were going to tell me about the repelling shield?"

"Yes, we will need to do some tests but..." all other thought was lost for the next few hours as the current problem occupied them.


	3. The Games We Play

"Mozart was a squib! I would have thought you of all people would have done your research, do you really think a Muggle could have created such a sublime opera as Don Giovanni?" Snape sneered towards the end of a staff meeting a few weeks later.

Hermione sighed, she had brought her list for the 'Appreciation of Muggle Culture' portion of her classes to the meeting precisely because she hadn't been sure, the Ministry's distaste for the subject had meant there had been no records to find. Pointing that out however would have been superfluous.

"Thank you Professor, as always your contribution to the conversation has been instructive... even if it was delivered with all the charm and grace of a blast-ended skrewt", she muttered the last under her breath, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I believe that's all for now" the Headmistress said before the Potions Master could reply, sighing at the general stampede for the door which had characterised these meetings of late, "Professor Granger, a word if you please".

Snape grinned as he headed back to the dungeon, everyone expected him to be a bastard, it was the natural way of things and meant he could get away with annoying people. If he kept this up, he'd have her out by the end of term. Which was a pity really, he conceded for a moment, because she was damned attractive when she was angry.

"Hermione..."

"I know, I'm sorry" the witch cut in, "he just makes me so... I mean would it kill him to be polite?"

"I don't think he's ever tried" the Headmistress replied, pausing to consider it. "Anyway, if you could just try not to..."

"Me?" she cut in again.

"Hermione" Minerva said sharply, "please let me finish!" Hermione's mouth shut with a snap. "Thank you, now as I was saying, I realise that you are doing your best to counter all the points that Severus removes from Gryffindor by taking them from Slytherin, but I'd like to point out that at this rate both houses will be in minus figures by the end of term!" The glare she received forced Hermione to shut her mouth yet again, "I'll tell you the same thing as I'll tell Severus... find another way to settle your differences, it's not fair to the students to take it out on them".

Hermione sighed, "Yes Headmistress" she said, realising that the woman was right.

"Now tell me how your research is going, and while I think about it, can you please ask Mr. Strevski to be a little more discreet. Despite the fact that Severus was present the only time he flew into the Great Hall, those rumours about him being a vampire are starting to surface again and I already have the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures breathing down my neck about Remus..."

---

Stepping into the corridor a while later Hermione felt a hand on her arm and span quickly, her fist clenched. Barely getting out of the way Lupin laughed a little nervously, "Remus! Oh I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's ok" he replied holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I just wondered if you wanted to come into Hogsmeade later? You seem a little stressed".

Wondering how much, if any, of the conversation he'd heard, Hermione agreed, it would be pleasant to get away for a few hours. But first she had something to do.

Finding him in the Potions classroom stirring a cauldron, she knocked on the open door, not waiting for a reply before entering. She sniffed the air, "Syrup of Hellibore... you're making the Draught of Peace?"

"It's not the only potion using that ingredient..."

"I know" she replied before he could work himself up, "but there's Powdered Moonstone in the jar next to you".

"Very good Miss Granger", _If only his current students were half as good_, he suppressed the thought with an irritated sigh. "Was there something you wanted?"

She took a deep breath, "I wanted to thank you again for informing me about Mozart, the Ministry, as you know, don't keep a record of Squib births and since you appear knowledgeable, I was wondering if you would go over the rest of my list?"

He raised an eyebrow, he hadn't been expecting that, "Remember back to when you were a student, Miss Granger. When you told your partners in crime the answers, or brewed Longbottom's potion for him, did it help them learn? Or did it merely make them rely on you?"

She bit her lip, she'd never thought of it like that. "I..." she sighed, "I'm sorry to have bothered you" she said as she turned to go.

"Who was the first King of England?" she heard him say behind her.

"Egbert".

"Magical, Muggle or Squib? And I warn you, get it wrong and there's a pint of flobberworm mucus I need collecting for my classes next week".

Hermione turned, "and if I get it right?" she challenged.

"Then you may ask me in return".

She nodded, fortunately he'd asked one she knew, "Magical, his mother was a witch... Machiavelli?" she asked as he conceded.

Snape smirked, "You haven't looked through the house histories?"

"He's not there".

"Look at all four, or just at mine?"

"He's not there" she repeated.

"Perhaps he went to Durmstrang?"

"He didn't, Viktor looked".

"Still keeping up with Krum are you? I'm sure Potter and Weasley are ecstatic about that". Hermione waited, "You're safe, he was a Muggle" Snape finally conceded. "Eleanor of Aquitaine?"

Hermione snorted, "I'm sure if I had been able to find the records that went that far back, they'd tell me she was a Beaubaxton's Head Girl". Briefly she saw his lip twitch, "George Orwell?"

"Judicious use of a time-turner do you think?"

"He wasn't in any records, Muggle or Squib?"

Snape stopped stirring and carefully took the cauldron off the fire, leaving the potion to cool, "Muggle".

Hermione nodded, "Thank you again Professor" she said before she turned and left, leaving Snape staring at the open door.

---

Knocking on Remus' door later on, Hermione had been surprised to find he already had company, looking at the bottle on the desk she realised Snape must have been delivering the Wolfsbane potion. Minerva's words echoed in her head, no-one was ever going to accuse her of not having tried to be civil, she thought, "We're going to the Three Broomsticks, do you wish to join us?" She asked before turning back towards the open door.

Behind her Severus was about to say he'd rather perform the Cruciatus on himself, when he caught the look on the other man's face, clearly he'd hoped for an evening à deux, "I'd be delighted to join you" the Potion's Master smirked, much to her surprise.

Walking to Hogsmeade had been a lesson in something, though what she had yet to decide. The men walking either side of her had not said a word since they had left the castle and Hermione was still attempting to come up with a topic of conversation that would appeal to them both when they reached the pub.

"Butterbeer?" Remus asked.

"Erm, I'd rather have brandy please" Hermione replied.

"Severus?"

"I'll have a brandy as well, thank you Lupin" the Potion's Master's lip twitched.

"Three brandies, Rosemerta" Snape's eyebrow shot up, the only time he'd ever offered the DADA Master brandy, after a particularly nasty episode with the Whomping Willow, Lupin had expressed the opinion that the git actually was trying to kill him. Clearly this was going to be a most entertaining evening.


	4. Byronic Heroes and the Joy of Hex

"Goodnight Professor" Hermione said as they reached the door to her rooms later that evening.

"Miss Granger" the Potions Master replied before carrying on his way, he allowed himself a slight grin at the thought that Lupin had wanted to escort her back and the fact that it had been Granger herself, who'd pointed out that he was going that way anyway. Of course Lupin had got a kiss on the cheek, but he didn't want her that close to him, her lips on his cheek, her hands on his arms; he shook his head to clear the vision and snorted, the fact that he'd want her anywhere near him was ludicrous.

_Curious_, Hermione thought as she removed her cloak, that she should go for a drink with Remus and end up talking to Snape. Having wracked her brains to think of a topic of conversation, the only one she could come up with was the Wolfsbane potion and it had quickly gone above the werewolf's head despite his knowledge of that particular brew. Hermione had been fascinated to find that if you got him away from the school and talking about something he enjoyed, Severus' whole demeanour changed; far from being the dour presence she'd expected, he actually became animated and enthusiastic... at least for him, she corrected.

---

They had decided that Hallowe'en was the perfect time to test the modified version of the repelling shield in such a heavily magical environment as Hogwarts. That way if something went wrong, everyone would be at the feast and in any case no-one would think any loud bangs unusual. Having received permission from the Headmistress to slip away early, Hermione entered her rooms. Retreating to the bedroom she walked to the far wall and pushing aside a tapestry that was hanging there, tapped a brick with her wand. Hearing a bell-like sound she let the tapestry drop and waited.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and Markus' head appeared. "Lucretia, wants to know if you're joining us for Christmas?" he said as she entered the lab.

"I thought you were both going to see your father?"

"We are. But as I've almost finished installing de lab dere, Lucretia dinks she might see more of me if you come as well. No more long distance flying... and we'd get a lot more done dan having to skulk around here avoiding Slither and de wolf".

"Don't call them that! It's not polite".

"Sorry", she had been getting very defensive lately and Markus was curious, "so what is up wid you and Professor DADA?" he asked as they picked up the equipment and made their way unseen to the Quidditch pitch, well out of the way of prying eyes.

"Remus? We're just friends."

"My own, you need to get out more!" She looked at him puzzled, "No one just happens to appear dat many times by accident... and I should know".

"You think... no honestly Markus, we're just friends".

"Mmm, and what about Snape?"

Hermione laughed, "He just likes annoying me".

"You don't seem to mind".

"Sometimes I get so infuriated! But... it's strange, he... I don't know... he challenges me, he never makes allowances... but then he never did, unless you were in Slytherin".

Markus wisely kept his own counsel and as they'd reached their destination the conversation ceased. Pulling out a hermeticity counter he checked the readings and had he been able to, he would have whistled. "Well if it works here, it will work anywhere".

Hermione had taken two sealed glass jars from her robe and placed them on the ground in the middle of the pitch a few feet apart. Retreating back to a safe distance beside Markus she said, "The left one has the repelling shield on it, the right one doesn't".

Her companion nodded, he had put the repelling shields on the contents while he was in the lab and the glass was thick enough to protect them for a short time. Now they just had to see what happened when magic was allowed to enter "Ready?" They each pointed their wands at a jar and on a count of three removed the stoppers. After a few seconds a fizzing noise came to their ears and sparks could clearly be seen in the right hand jar. Having waited a few minutes more they approached the jars carefully. The lump of congealed plastic testifying to the fact that magic and electricity did not mix.

Turning their attention to the other jar it appeared that everything was still intact. Hermione picked it up and looked questioningly at Markus, he nodded smiling broadly. Turning the jar upside down, the object inside fell to earth. The wonder was that it still looked like a mobile phone. Carefully picking it up she noted that she could see the battery indicator. "It's worked" she said excitedly, turning and hugging him, "It's actually worked!"

"Let's see" he said taking the phone and punching in a number before pressing dial.

He pressed the phone to his ear and his grin broadened, "Well?" she said jumping up and down with excitement.

He passed her the phone and she heard a voice on the other end say, "At the third stroke, the time sponsored..."

"Yes!" she screeched.

---

"What's that one called?" she asked Markus some time later, pointing into the sky. They were laying on the benches in the Gryffindor stand and he was teaching her the constellations.

"Talking to yourself Miss Granger? You haven't been trapped at Hogwarts that long".

"Professor Snape!" She scrambled to a sitting position and looked quickly round, Markus was nowhere to be seen. "Is that why you're still here?" she asked collecting her wits.

"Because I'm mad? Quite possibly".

"I didn't think you'd stay after the war, especially with Dumbledore gone".

Sighing he sat down near her, "With the exception of Azkaban, where else would I go?"

"Your home?"

"Destroyed by the Ministry when they still believed I'd killed the Headmaster".

"Oh, but there must be other..."

"Former Death Eaters, no matter how reformed, aren't welcome as next door neighbours. If nothing else it makes the property prices plummet" he said wryly.

"Mad, bad and dangerous to know" she stated softly.

Snape snorted, "Magical, Muggle or Squib?"

"He wasn't appreciated here. It's good to think he was somewhere".

"Ironic though... that he should stand up for so many causes not his own". They were silent for a long time, Hermione gazing up at the stars again, Severus out over the pitch, "You seem to like standing up for causes not your own".

"Meaning?"

"I do read the Daily Prophet occasionally".

"The Squibs cause is mine... or at least it was, I owed it to a friend".

"Ah, the legendary Gryffindor sense of honour".

"There's no need to sneer, at least I have one", Snape said nothing. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for".

"Not at all Miss Granger, it's me who should apologise. You should go back to the castle, it's getting cold" he looked into the distance, "... but as you're about to have far more agreeable company, I'll leave you to the rest of your evening. Perhaps you should tell him that it's not polite to keep a lady waiting, nor particularly smart, you never know who she might run in to". By the time Hermione had realised that he was talking about Remus, Snape was gone.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted some fresh air. Is the feast over?"

"Finally, how did you manage to get out of it".

"I er... wasn't feeling well".

"Then you shouldn't be out here", he said taking of his cloak and putting it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine" she said standing, "let's go back inside".

---

"Mr Zabini, Mr Fenton, stop this instant!" Hermione cried a few days later running towards them as the two got closer to the lake. They did not hear her and hexes flew with even more fury than before.

Finally managing to grab hold of Tom's arm she tried to pull him away even as he tried to shrug her off.

"Stop!" Snape yelled, coming upon the scene only moments later, looking for all the world as if he was about to hex them both. Zabini ducked as Fenton's wand arm lashed out and then turned quickly to face his head of house, his own wand disappearing. Hermione was not so lucky, the force of their struggle sending both Fenton and her spinning round, her feet getting tangled, she landed unceremoniously in the lake, letting go just in time to stop her student following her.

"The Muggle way doesn't appear to be very effective", Snape said as he helped her out, having sent the boys to wait outside the Headmistress' office.

"Thank you... It's better than hexing them both into oblivion" she grumbled, her cold, wet robes clinging to her body as she stalked towards the castle.

"Really?" an amused smirk appeared on his face, "but a lot less satisfying don't you think?" He didn't quite catch her muttered reply, but couldn't forbear goading her some more. "I always find a particularly good hex keeps me going for days".

Stopping, she turned and looked at him, her eyes flashing, "I will happily demonstrate my hexing ability on you at any time Severus!" she replied before resuming her walk to the castle.

How it was possible that a know-it-all Gryffindor 20 years his junior, with pondweed in her now frizzy hair, could make him want to kiss her, Snape didn't know, but right at that moment he couldn't think of anything he wanted more as he hurried after her.

"Hermione, you're soaked!" Poppy remarked as the professor walked into her office.

"Mm, not only that but the lake's freezing, have you got any Pepperup potion?"

"Of course, what were you doing in the lake?" the Mediwitch asked, unlocking her cupboard.

"It wasn't intentional".

"Hmm, I don't seem to have any here, let me go and get you some from my store".

"Thank you, I'll just go and get changed, I'll be back in ten minutes".

"Very well dear" Poppy replied watching the teacher squelch her way out of the room.

She was just returning from her store with a bottle of Pepperup potion when the Potion's Master entered carrying a bottle of his own.


	5. Names Can Never Hurt You

Opening the door to her rooms later that evening, she was surprised to see Remus standing there. "Come in" she said, noting the weary expression on his face, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I just never knew being head of house was such hard work, how are you feeling after your swim?" he asked sitting.

"Fine, Poppy's trying something new, it really works. I was making some tea, would you like some?"

He nodded, "Hermione, how did you cope with being Muggle born when you were a student here?"

"Tom Fenton?"

"I've just had a meeting with the Headmistress and Snape, the animosity between him and Zabini is getting out of hand".

"Honestly, in answer to your question, I cried a lot and buried myself in books".

"But Harry and Ron stuck up for you", he pointed out.

Hermione thought for a moment, "I don't think anyone that isn't Muggle born really understands", she replied carefully, "I mean Harry may have been brought up at the Dursley's, but he was 'the boy that lived' and he wasn't a mudblood", she spat out the last word and Remus looked up shocked, he found her absorbed in her own thoughts.

Pulling herself out of her reverie Hermione shook her head, "It's worse now though, it used to be dangerous to say things that might mark you out as on the side of Voldemort , unless you were Draco Malfoy. Now the Ministry practically encourages it with all the new laws, sometimes I wonder why we bothered".

Remus nodded, "You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork Minerva had to fill in to get them to allow me to teach here".

"The point is, it was generally the Purebloods that were on his side and they're still running things, until that changes, nothing will".

"So what am I going to do about Tom Fenton?" He asked, getting back to the point.

"What did the Headmistress say?"

"To tell him some Muggle phrase about sticks and stones and that Severus had to control Zabini"

"Well, that's not going to work".

"I know".

Hermione pursed her lips, "let me think about it".

They sat talking about other things while Remus finished his tea. After seeing him out, Hermione poured a fresh cup and headed for the lab, a thoughtful look on her face. Checking the mobile phone that was sitting on her desk, she noted that the repelling shield didn't seem to have degraded since Hallowe'en and carried on to the hidden room behind her bedroom. Having shut the door carefully behind her, she set the wards to stop magic leaking through, before starting up the generator and booting the computer.

Checking her messages she saw that the arrangements for the next S.W.A.P.S. protest were coming together nicely and that Markus wanted to know if the spell was holding. Sending him a quick reply she brought up her IM service, pleased to see that the person she needed to speak to was currently online.

---

"Even supposing I allowed this excursion, where would you go?" the Headmistress asked the following day. Hermione had come to her with an idea for a Muggle Studies field trip and tempting though the thought of peace and quiet was, she wanted to make sure she was quite clear on all the details first.

"I used to share a flat with the Muggle Liaison Officer at MU, we'll be able to find somewhere out of the way" the witch replied somewhat vaguely.

"And they are to leave their wands here for safe keeping?"

"It seems the easiest way of making sure they both pay attention and don't hex each other to oblivion".

Minerva liked the idea, after all how much harm could come to them? "You'll have to get permission from both the Ministry and their parents" she said somewhat doubtfully.

"Of course" Hermione agreed far too quickly, Minerva regarded her suspiciously, Gryffindor's may have been generally honourable, but they weren't above bending and even breaking the rules if they thought it necessary, a fact that she knew only too well.

"And you can't go on your own".

"I'll go" Remus offered gallantly.

"I think you're forgetting Lupin" Snape said from the corner, where they'd long since forgotten him, "that the stability issue we're having with the Wolfsbane potion means it's inadvisable for you to be roaming around in the muggle world, especially around defenceless students".

"Well then, providing I receive permission from the parents and you can find somewhere suitable, Severus can go with you".

"But..."

"Headmistress I wasn't..."

"You're Mr Zabini's head of house, you're also a skilled healer and more than able to assist should anything happen..." she paused and looked sternly at Hermione, "not that I expect it to Hermione".

"Yes... I mean No, Headmistress, it won't".

"Good, well then I believe you have some letters to write" she finished shooing them all out of her office before sitting back in her chair and allowing the smile that had been threatening for sometime, to finally appear on her face.

---

Severus Snape on the other hand was not a happy man. Despite any appearance to the contrary, he liked the finer thing in life, and roughing it in the Muggle world with a bunch of brats, sounded about as much fun as cosying up to a dementor. Still, Zabini would refuse to go and with any luck the Ministry would object and he could spend the weekend consoling the witch instead. _Where on earth did that thought come from?_ As if his life hadn't been tortured enough already, why on earth would he voluntarily walk into that Billywig's nest.

Yes she was attractive, especially as someone had clearly found a charm that would tame that unruly mop of hair. Yes she was intelligent, which had been annoying when she had needed to prove it as a student, but at least he had the remote prospect of an intellectually stimulating conversation now. She didn't even appear to see Potter and Weasley any more, in fact the only way she could possibly have been any more appealing would be to appear at his door clasping a bottle of very expensive cognac and saying 'Severus, take me now I'm yours!' He smirked slightly at both the mental image and the likelihood of it happening, somehow he didn't think she'd be as amenable to a purely physical relationship, as certain ladies he knew in a house just off Knockturn Alley. He really must pay them a visit soon he thought, as he settled at his desk and attempted to divert his mind by marking second year essays, something that in his opinion was far more effective than a cold shower would ever be.

His mind would not have been quite so easy had he known that Professor Granger was currently having a pleasant chat with the guardian of the Gryffindor common room. Stopping mid sentence as she heard familiar voices behind her, she turned, "There you are Mr Fenton, might I have a word?"


	6. The Carrot and the Stick

It would have been impossible for anyone except Hermione, to say exactly how it was that 12 Hogwarts students were currently standing in the middle of nowhere, looking in horror at a long hut that was to be their home for the next 48 hours. Snape looked slightly less concerned, but only because he was still in full possession of his wand. "Right, girls in one room, boys in the other, you'll find sleeping bags on each bunk". Most of the students had no clue what the last part of her statement meant, but the tone of voice was easy to recognise, the Muggle Studies teacher was in no mood to humour anyone who didn't do what she said, so they dutifully trooped indoors while an equally clueless head of Slytherin glowered at the hut.

"You can't expect me to sleep here!" Abrienda Villier said snottily, returning outside having taken one look at the dormitory.

"It's warmer than the moor and a lot less dangerous" Hermione replied unsympathetically.

"And it hasn't seen a house elf since..."

"Miss Villier, it's never seen a house elf, Muggles don't have them" Snape still glowered, deciding to stop this before it began. "I believe Professor Granger is using this trip in lieu of part of her exam at the end of the year, is that correct?"

"Yes Professor" she mumbled.

"and that you automatically fail if you leave early?"

"Yes Professor".

"I wasn't aware that anyone in my house was doing so well in Muggle Studies that they could afford to get zero. Am I wrong?"

"No Sir" she replied, a scowl settling across her face as she walked back into the hut.

Snape turned to find Hermione looking as unhappy as the girl he'd just admonished, "Yes?" he inquired.

"Thank you for your help Professor, but I am perfectly capable of controlling my class".

He sighed, and people wondered why he didn't usually bother being helpful. "Then I suggest you do so" he replied hearing crashing coming from the boys dormitory.

Watching the set look on her face as she walked inside, the Potions Master scowled, somehow he just knew this was going to be a very long weekend. One that shouldn't be happening, he thought as he heard another crash. He couldn't believe Zabini had actually persuaded his parents to let him go, what had he been thinking? It was perfectly obvious that Granger had tricked him and he'd walked straight into it. Fenton had only had to call him gutless once and he was busy owling his parents... and to think he'd actually thought the boy bright. The fact that the Ministry had allowed it, was more puzzling still, that bunch of bigots had been his last hope for a civilized weekend, was nothing to be relied upon any more?

---

"What about 200 house points?" she asked conceding defeat.

"That would work I suppose, but you already know what would get both houses working their hardest" Snape replied, having fond thoughts of Voldemort and his unknowing preparation for the hell that had been the last 18 hours.

They were trying to decide on a reward that would motivate the students above and beyond their usual level of antipathy and apathy. The trip so far had been much harder on them, than their charges; Severus had used several pots of burn cream on those cooking what turned out to be an inedible dinner the previous evening followed by an even worse breakfast that morning, and hunger had done nothing to improve anyone's mood; not to mention the fact that even with his salve, Robert Deveril's eyebrows would still take a couple of days to grow back and he was not looking forward to explaining that to the Headmistress.

Hermione had come to realise there were excellent reasons for spending Muggle Studies classes doing boring essays and while they had managed to raise the enthusiasm levels to hitherto unseen heights during the paint-balling that morning, mixing the houses for the last game had not been one of her better ideas.

"A trip back to Hogwarts" she said with resignation. "Fine, if that's what it takes... " she stood and resolutely walked back into the cacophony emanating from the main room. "Right, we're going to play a Muggle game for which I need two volunteers..." she yelled looking around, "Mr Fenton, Mr Zabini, thank you". The boys, who hadn't moved, looked startled. "The rest of you stay here, we'll be back in ten minutes, if there is ANY trouble while we are gone, you will all spend the duration of every Quidditch game next term in my classroom writing an essay... and yes Mr Hutchinson, Miss Gorman, that includes you".

Having apparated with the professors to somewhere they didn't recognise the boys were surprised to find that distancing themselves from each other appeared to be a problem, looking down Tom saw that he was handcuffed to the Slytherin and didn't like the idea anymore than his companion.

She handed them a map, "You are here...If you can reach the pile of stone at the top of that hill, you'll find the key that will free you" she said pointing to a second marked area.

"If?... What's going to stop us getting there?" Merrion asked naturally the more suspicious of the two.

"Oh, didn't I mention, the rest of your classmates are going to be looking for you. Professor Snape and I have agreed to immediately return to Hogwarts whoever catches you both and brings you back to the hut before you've found the key".

"And if that happens the game's over?" Fenton asked.

"Yes".

"And when Slytherin catch us, I go back to Hogwarts aswell?" Merrion's eyes narrowed, he was beginning to think his head of house had been putting ideas into the head of the Muggle Studies professor. You could rely on Gryffindor's not to be this sly, even the teachers.

"Ah, well if you get caught we can't return Mr Fenton, he's on the losing team and as you'll still be attached to him, you'll have to stay as well".

"So if they catch us, both of us stay, what do we get if they don't?"He said raising his hand, bringing Tom's with it.

"Clearly", Snape began, having made an almost superhuman effort to stop himself laughing at the look of horror dawning on the boy's face, "if they catch you before you get the key, you'll have to stay like that until we get back to civilization. I would have thought the prospect of not being physically attached to each other would be reward enough". The realisation that he could be shackled to the mudblood for the next 18 hours, while the rest of Slytherin was back at the castle, was enough to turn Merrion Zabini's face his house colours. "Professor" the Potion's Master turned to Hermione, "I believe it's time we returned to the others" turning back to the boys he said, "you two have a long walk, I'd get going if I were you".

Apparating back outside the hut Snape put his hand on Hermione's arm, "You realise my seeker will not be spending every Quidditch match next term in your classroom, whatever the damage... though I will think of an alternative punishment for her".

Hermione was not in the mood to be told what to do, "You favoured Slytherin when I was a student and you still favour them now. I think it's unfair and bigoted, but it's between you and your lack of conscience, perhaps you don't think your house can win anything any other way?" She hissed, "This however is my class and I will give out what ever punishments I see fit", she continued stalking towards the door. Severus sighed, well it didn't matter, the Headmistress would over turn it anyway, she wouldn't let one of her beaters miss every match, even if she shouldn't have house preferences any more.

Following Hermione inside he was surprised to find that she appeared to have found a threat that worked. The brats may have been sitting at opposite ends of the room scowling at each other, but nothing appeared to be broken, damaged or otherwise out of place. He glanced sideways, the expression of triumph he'd expected to find curiously absent, she just looked tired. He listened as she explained to them what they had to do and the reward for whoever won. He had no illusions about his house, they'd sell their souls if they thought it would get them out of here faster and he couldn't say he blamed them. Dooming Zabini to being locked to a Gryffindor mudblood would be easy, no matter the consequences when they were back at school. "... I also want you to immediately stop what you're doing and make you're way back here when you see red shooting stars in the sky. If you've hated it so far, you really do not want to be out on the moor at night, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor".

"Well go on then, the sooner you capture Mr Fenton and Mr Zabini, the sooner you can get back to Hogwarts". The students didn't need to be told twice.

---

"We need to go this way Mudblood, look you can see the hill over there" Zabini hissed a couple of hours later.

"Read the map stupid, if we head straight for it we have to cross the river, if we go that way there's a bridge and I don't plan on getting wet".

"We need to go the quickest way, I am not staying shackled to you and..." He was cut off promptly and his arm nearly wrenched out of his socket as Tom slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him off the road and into the undergrowth.

"Shh, someone's coming".

10 minutes later they had sucessfully evaded a noisy bunch of Slytherins and had crossed the bridge, they were now in sight of their goal and possibly more careless than they had been previously. Almost making it to the top Zabini stumbled on some loose stones and fell, taking Fenton with him. When they had managed to untangle themselves and look up they saw 5 grinning Gryffindors standing in a circle around them.

"Sorry Tom, but rather us than them, right?"

"Sure Jonas", the boy replied scowling at the Slytherin still attached to him, who was frantically trying to think of a way out.

"Wait Fenton, you don't want to be here any more than I do" Merrion said "... they go home and you get to stay with Slytherin, hardly fitting for the 'Golden Boy' now is it?".

"I don't like this any more than you do, but you heard Professor Granger, can I help it if your house is too stupid to catch us?".

"Just listen for a minute..."

---

Snape was enjoying a precious few minutes of peace examining the flora growing outside the hut when he caught sight of a couple of students coming into view, followed by a few more and then a few more. He walked to the door and yelled inside, "Miss Granger, I think you should come and see this".

Turning back, he felt her presence before she spoke, "What on earth..." They both continued to watch as all 12 Hogwarts students trooped back to the hut, the Slytherin Julian Bonner holding onto Tom Fenton and the Gryffindor Jonas Goodman gripping the arm of Merrion Zabini.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing Professor, but you said when we caught them we were to bring them back here".

"But who caught them?" Hermione asked puzzled.

We all did... that is to say we decided it would be better to work as a team to catch them Professor" Saffi Noresund replied in a voice that sound just a little too rehearsed.

Hermione looked slightly stunned for about half a second and then her eyes narrowed, "Miss Villier, exactly what form did this teamwork take?"

"Well you know... working together and... helping each other and all that".

"Really?"

"You said whoever caught them could return to Hogwarts" Abrienda continued, "well we all did Professor" she continued as Severus noticed Zabini looking smug.

Hermione sighed, "Go and pack your things". turning to Severus when they were alone again she said, "You know they never worked together, the only time they co-operated was when the came back here so we'd have no choice but to let them all go back!"

Severus smirked slightly, though he was careful not to let her see it, perhaps he'd underestimated the boy, this was truly a Slytherin ploy worthy of the name. Composing himself he knew that now was not the time to rub it in, "The fact remains that you still managed to get them to work together for longer than anyone else has ever done" _and we all get out of here!_ he thought.

---

Having seen his charges safely back to the school and separated the handcuffed boys, Severus lingered in the main hall. He'd never had such a terrible weekend, well, not since the final battle with Voldemort, he conceded. What he really wanted now was a bath, a brandy and...

"Professor Snape"

"Miss Granger"

Hermione flinched, "Thank you for your help, I realise that spending time in the Muggle world with a mudblood that can't control her class, can't have been pleasant".

He watched as the girl walked slowly down the corridor and a most curious feeling came over him, having not experienced it for sometime it took him a moment or two to identify it as regret, frowning slightly he ground his teeth, turned on his heel and as soon as he could, apparated to Knockturn Alley.


	7. The Past Catches Up

"Richard Neville?" The potions master loomed over her desk. The Headmistress was currently seeking volunteers to supervise the last Hogsmead weekend of term and both professors hoped she'd forget about them if they stayed in the Dungeon.

"You stopped scaring me by doing that in the third year", Hermione said amused, "I think I'd be more concerned if you smiled".

"You, Miss Granger are the most irritating..."

"Back off Snape" a familiar voice shouted from the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up, walked over to the doorway and hugged him.

A second auror appeared round the door and said, "hey, what about me?"

"Hello Ron" she said hugging him as well.

"Are you so unable to function without Professor Granger, that you must plague the school with your presence?" Snape enquired scowling.

"Actually" Harry replied turning towards him, "we've come to see you".

"Me? To what do I owe the dubious honour of a visit from the boy who lived to irritate... plus sidekick?" he asked acidly. Hermione bit her lip.

Ron stepped forward angrily, Harry pulled him back and replied calmly "I'd like to know the last time you saw Lucius Malfoy".

Snape saw Hermione tense and go pale and his eyes narrowed, "I'm well aware that not reporting Death Eater sightings carries a mandatory sentence in Azkaban, Potter. If I see him I'll let you know" he replied.

"Yeah right" Ron sneered, Snape ignored him.

"There's been a sighting of him in Knockturn Alley, curiously enough, you were seen there too".

"Along with many other people... and of course, I could not have been there for another reason... say... acquiring potions ingredients?"

"What potion ingredients would you need from there that you can't get at the apothecary?" Ron asked.

"Since you gave every indication during my classes of an intellect rivaled only by a flobberworm, I doubt they would mean anything to you Weasley".

"But they would to Hermione" he said turning red.

Startled, she looked up, "There are several ingredients needed for the rarer poisons that could only be bought around there" she said distractedly. Snape shut his eyes and sighed internally, if he wasn't cursed with idiots he was bedevilled by know-it-alls. "Why would you be brewing..."

"I've been researching antidotes... would you care to look at my notes?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Yes actually..."

"So you haven't seen Malfoy?" Harry asked, coming back to the point.

"Since he considers me a traitor to the cause, I imagine by the time I see him I'll be looking at the business end of his wand, Potter. As he's not known for his reticence in casting Unforgiveables, you'll forgive me for wishing to delay that pleasure for as long as possible".

"Harry, Ron, are you staying for dinner?" Hermione interuppted as she took both of them by an arm, her eyes unusually bright.

---

Having finally managed to palm Harry and Ron off on Remus, Hermione quickly retreated to the dungeon and reaching the door to his rooms, took a breath and knocked.

"Miss Granger?" a voice said as the door swung open. He was sitting on a green leather chesterfield, nursing a glass and a book. Not for the first time she wished he was easier to read, then reflected that if he had been, he'd probably be dead.

"I was wondering Professor... I know you used to be friends... have you seen Lucius at all since the battle?"

He offered her a seat and watched her for a few moments before saying quietly, "I saw the look on your face when Potter mentioned him... has Malfoy found out that it was you who killed Draco?" She nodded, "Have you seen him?" Again she nodded. "I told Harry the truth... I haven't seen him since that day... if you have, why didn't you tell them?"

Sitting in a matching wing chair she tried to decide where to begin, not noticing that he had put down his book and gone to get her a drink. True, he could have done it all with his wand, but some experiences were meant to be savoured, and the aroma of fine Cognac being pored was one of them. He moved to give her the glass but she was still busy in her thoughts and didn't notice, in an uncharacteristically tender gesture, he bent down next to the chair so their eyes were on the same level, "Here, drink this, it'll warm you" he said placing the glass gently in her hand.

She looked up, a haunted expression on her face, "Thank you" she said as she took the glass and stared at the contents.

"Hermione, I've known Lucius a long time, if you've seen him since the battle I don't imagine it was for a pleasant chat, I'm only suprised you're still alive" he said honestly.

She was silent for a long time, finally she sighed, she didn't know quite why she had come to him, perhaps it was because he knew Lucius, or perhaps it was that he wouldn't give her the pity she'd get from others, or the impotent rage she'd get from Ron and Harry, he'd listen without judging because he'd seen it before. "After the battle, my first year at university, there were still a lot of Death Eater's and followers of Voldemort that hadn't been rounded up... I went back to my room one night, I wasn't paying enough attention and I was wandless before I knew it. At first I thought it was a prank, then I saw who it was and knew I was dead before he started casting".

She broke off and Snape wondered if she had finished, but after a few moments she continued, "Anyway, it seems he had other things on his list before that. I don't know how long it lasted and at some point I passed out, but when I came to, I discovered that my rescuer was a squib by the name of Quintus Cauldwell, he was a security guard for a Muggle firm and good at his job, though I'm sure he only managed to get close enough to Malfoy because he was too intent on..." she finished her drink quickly, coughing slightly as the fire hit the back of her throat, not wishing to think about the past. "Malfoy got away while I was was coming to". Her voice hardened, "three months later Quintus was killed, he'd gone to visit his mother, he didn't stand a chance, at least in the Muggle world he...". There was another long silence, "Albus is the only other person who knows... Are you really studying antidotes?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not specifically" he answered, thankful that she was still too engrossed in her own problems to notice the slight flush that had come to his face, thinking of the only time recently he had been in Knockturn Alley.

"I miss potions" she mused quietly.

"Really? I thought that was the class taught by a greasy git with all the social skills of a Blast-Ended Skrewt, a man who gave Longbottom more praise for not blowing up a cauldron than he did you for matching his N.E.W.T.'s score".

He was unaccountably pleased to see a slight grin cross her face, "true... but I'm not talking about classes, I'm talking about concentrating on making a potion, the focus, the peace and quiet..."

"I don't recall there being much peace and quiet in the potions classroom... " he surprised himself with his next thought, but repeating it out loud felt like the right thing to do, "I'll change the wards on my lab to admit you". Hermione looked up confused and he shrugged, "I trust you not to blow it up, besides I'm behind on my brewing for the hospital wing, there's a list of what's needed..."

"Ah slave labour..."

His lips twitched "Well I'm hardly known for my altruism Miss Granger".

"That you're not...", she stood up and moved towards the door, "Good night Professor, thank you for listening", she left him staring at the chair she had just left.

"Good night Hermione" he whispered when the door had closed, thinking of all the questions she'd left unanswered as well as the things she'd inadvertently told him. He sat lost in thought for a moment, really it was none of his business, she'd come to him because he knew what Lucius was capable of; the thought made him shudder, he'd seen what Lucius was capable of and so help him if he'd done even a fraction of that to... He clenched his jaw and stood, retrieving his cloak he opened the door and walked quickly and quietly out of the castle grounds, disapparating into the night.


	8. Catching a Clue

"Are you sure that's at the correct temperature?" Snape asked as he entered his lab several days later.

"Positive, I haven't blown up a cauldron yet have I? Besides I could make this in my sleep".

"Overconfidence when standing next to a boiling cauldron is not a good idea Miss Granger", he said walking towards her and examining the contents, "Poppy can't possibly have run out of wound cleaning potion already..."

"Apparently there was a mid-air crash between the beaters from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's seeker earlier and as they all fell into Ravenclaw's stand..."

Severus, who had gone to the bench to pick up some Belladonna essence turned and tried to look sympathetic for an instant before saying, "who won the match?"

Tempted though she was to proclaim no knowledge of the outcome, Hermione bent over the cauldron as she told him the truth, "it was a draw". She watched out of the corner of her eye as he smiled, his house was still in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. Thinking that he could actually look quite attractive on the rare occasion that he wasn't scowling, she heard a popping sound from the cauldron and quickly grabbed a glove and removed it from the heat. Looking up she saw that his other patented expression, 'the Slytherin smirk', had made it's way on to his face and she fought the childish desire to stick out her tongue, taking instead the proffered vial.

They worked in reasonably companionable silence for the next two hours before a sharp knock on the door interrupted them, the interloper immediately following up the announcement of their presence with an attempt to open the door, it didn't move. Muttering something under his breath Snape turned as the door swung open on it's own. "Severus I..." Remus stopped as he realised the Potions Master wasn't alone, "Hermione?"

"Hello Remus", she finished putting stoppers to the last of the bottles and turned to Snape, "I'll get these to Poppy, don't forget we need some more dried billywig stings the next time you go to the apothecary".

Snape nodded absently and she picked up the bottles and left, "what is it Lupin?" he asked, watching as the other man's eyes followed Hermione from the room.

---

Christmas was finally coming, and after some judicious reworking of the house points, Slytherin and Gryffindor had caught the other two houses. It was a pity, the Headmistress thought that the professors still didn't appear to be getting on any better.

"Drake" Snape said out of the corner of his mouth, amusing himself through yet another interminable staff meeting.

"Magical" Hermione replied quietly, "Draco might mean dragon, but it's also the name the Spanish gave to that Pirate! I bet he was in Slytherin too".

"You'd have lost... Ravenclaw. I thought he was supposed to be an English hero?"

"That's the problem with Muggle history" she admitted, "it's always written by the victor".

"Remus, can you please try and keep that Boggart locked up..." Minerva's voice broke into the conversation, "Two third year Hufflepuffs came across it the other day and it turned into Severus again, someone's going to try a riddikulus spell on the real one if this continues".

"Well if he wasn't the worst fear of most of the students there wouldn't be a problem!" Remus grumbled, "I mean you never see it turning into Pomona or Hermione".

"How often does it turn into a werewolf Lupin?" Snape enquired knowing full well that it was nearly as often as it turning into him.

"Severus, I've had more complaints about your unfair treatment of students, there really is no need you know".

"Rubbish, I've lost another half a dozen cauldrons this week alone. If we had an entrance exam and got rid of a few of the dunderheads before they could attempt to blow up, melt or otherwise destroy my classroom, less points would be lost and fewer limbs would be affected".

Minerva sighed and went onto another item, he tuned out again until a voice next to him said quietly, "Francis Walsingham"

"Pomona, how long before the mandrakes are ready?"

"He would have made a wonderful Slytherin" Snape reflected softly before saying, "muggle...Kit Marlowe".

"... Rolanda, how are the first years coming along?"

"Freddy Jakes from Ravenclaw will definitely be on the Quidditch team, I never saw such control on a broom..."

"Squib" Hermione whispered back, "I'm not stupid enough to think a Muggle could come up with that good a version of Faust", she grinned, "though at least he was bright enough to get some enjoyment out of his bargain with the devil", she said pointedly.

The Potions Master scowled and opened his mouth to reply, Minerva pursed her lips, she was feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on and quickly pulled a small vial from her robes. Looking around she noticed Pomona Sprout doing the same thing, Professors Lupin and Flitwick were eying the bottle of Old Ogden's on one of the shelves and practically everyone else was trying to make themselves invisible without the aid of magic. Hearing a faint noise to her right she eyed Poppy suspiciously, the mediwitch appeared to be trying very hard not to laugh. Catching a quick glance up, the Headmistress followed it and noted that Madam Hooch had finished her report and was biting her lip, she wondered what they were up to.

Standing up, she moved toward the bookcase, cutting into the only two people talking... bickering like first years, she amended, "Well if there's nothing else...". Snape who had just finished making a sarcastic remark, got up and stalked out. Hermione, who was not going to let a little thing like that stop her, followed.

Relieved that the meeting had not, for once, decended into all out war, the headmistress sighed, reached for the bottle and proffered it to Remus, "Have they only reached the Elizabethans? I am not going to survive another term of this", she stated to no-one in particular.

"Well at least they've almost made it through the Tudors. I thought he'd never dare show his face again after he suggested Anne Boleyn, being a redhead stupid enough to get caught cheating, must have been related to the Weasleys", Filius smiled.

"Hermione told him it was all a Slytherin plot and that he should take note that it meant that one of the greatest Monarchs in English History, was in all probability a female Gryffindor" Remus replied.

Looking up, Minerva noticed that Poppy Pomfrey was laughing outright and Madam Hooch had nearly fallen off her chair. "Would you mind explaining what it is you find so funny?" McGonagall asked with more acid in her voice than was usual.

"We just think it's sweet!" Hooch replied between gasps.

The Headmistress frowned, she had applied the adjective to many things in her time, Severus Snape was not one of them. Hermione Granger might, at one time have fit that description, perhaps in her cradle, but personally Minerva was beginning to doubt it. "Not the word I'd have used" she replied, taking the bottle from Filius and pouring herself a generous glass. "Anyone else?" She held up the bottle then replaced it on the shelf at the general shaking of heads.

"Oh come on Minerva, it's about time Severus had someone stand up to him" Poppy said regaining her composure, "besides he's clearly dotty about her".

Remus choked on his firewhiskey and the headmistress automatically started to thump him on the back, "Now you've definitely lost me".

"Well can you see him giving me a cough syrup that doesn't have the side effects of Pepperup potion for anyone else? And give me strict instructions not to tell her", Poppy asked.

"He did what?"

"Gave me a bottle of cough syrup for her... I was so stunned I actually just looked at the bottle. He thought I was suspicious, told me he wasn't trying to bloody well poison her and took some himself to prove it. Then the day after, he came back to ask if it had worked and tried to tell me he'd used her as a test subject!"

"What nonsense, Severus always tests his potions on himself!" Minerva said sharply, Poppy just grinned, she knew that fact very well.

"I wonder how long he's had that" Flitwick mused, "come to think of it, I've never seen him with the after effects of Pepperup Potion".

"What about her, the Bloody Baron complained to the Fat Friar that she's always down there helping him make potions, even if they do ignore each other most of the time." Rolanda Hooch interrupted.

"But they can't stand each other!" Remus said standing up and moving slightly before his benefactress hit his spine through his chest.

"Remus, she spends all her time in those dungeons, and a large part of it is spent arguing with Snape. If she didn't enjoy it, enjoy him, she'd spend more time in the rest of the castle with us and less time trying to bash her head against a black sarcastic wall!"

Remus sat back down as the thought stuck him, "but... but..."

"I hate to say it", Minerva butted in, "but I think you may have a point", she walked back over to her seat but stood pondering a solution.

"Well somebody needs to say something to them", Sprout said firmly, "the Flutterby Bushes are picking up on my stress levels and quivering even more than normal. I daren't go into greenhouse 1 after a staff meeting, it's beginning to affect the whole crop".

"You can count me out", Flitwick replied, "I dread to think how many hexes those two know between them and I'm rather partial to my limbs where they are, thank you".

"You're right, I don't imagine either of them would appreciate our comments. What a pity we have no other Slytherin teachers on staff". The headmistress, feeling quite overcome, sat suddenly, "Well I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth!" she said startled.

"Perhaps you should contact Albus", Poppy suggested, "he's managed to outslytherin Severus more than once".

"I will, but everyone else should try and think of a solution over Christmas, I cannot have this continuing through next term!"


	9. Taking a Break

The holidays were finally here and Hermione, who had rarely wanted to go home for them when she was a student, breathed a sigh of relief. She had decided she really wasn't cut out for teaching, but wasn't quite sure how she was going to break that news to Minerva and Albus.

Walking towards the entrance hall the day after the students had left she stopped, watching the two of them talking and not for the first time felt grateful that they were there for her. Since her parents had gone she had felt alone and knew that they were one of the biggest reasons she had stayed in the magical world. They accepted her for who she was, unlike Harry and Ron she thought wryly, who'd taken months to speak to her again after that first protest. She sighed, of course it had been them that had been told to remove her from where she'd chained herself to the Minister's desk and the resulting article, complete with well timed picture of them hauling her away, had not reflected well on them or the Ministry.

A third person had joined the scene and was gallantly kissing Minerva's hand, Hermione grinned and continued walking, "Markus" she called, "what are you doing here?"

The boy looked up and grinned back, "Mi Own... Farder kept saying he'd never get a decent conversation until you arrived, so I came to escort you".

Hermione laughed, she had only met the old man once and found that while he was good company in a completely eccentric kind of way, he was starting to get a bit hard of hearing and since he loathed using an ear trumpet, Markus was clearly being charming rather than truthful.

"Well it will be delightful to see him again" she replied. "Merry Christmas", she said handing presents to the smiling onlookers, "Merry Christmas my dear" Minerva replied, "Mr. Strevski already has yours stowed, I hope you have a wonderful time" Albus continued, regarding her with grandfatherly affection.

"Thank you, I will and I hope you do to", she said giving them both a quick hug, "Come on Casanova" she said turning to a smiling Markus, "I wouldn't want to keep your father waiting".

Turning to see the two young people off, no-one saw a shadow detach itself from the wall where it had stopped before it could become an uninvited guest gatecrashing a happy scene, it turned back towards the dungeons, a scowl set firmly on it's face.

A knock on the door several hours later did not improve Severus' mood, he sighed, knowing that if he didn't open it, he would soon have a jovial face beaming from his fireplace and muttered under his breath. "Ah there you are my boy, are you joining us for dinner?" a voice asked as the door swung open.

---

"No Markus, you are not dragging 'mione off to the lab today, she only arrived yesterday and she deserves some sort of holiday!"

"But Lu, Mi Own likes working..." he trailed off as she held up a hand.

"Tomorrow you can both go and bury yourselves in that lab, today 'mione and I are going shopping".

Hermione Granger was not what you would call a particularly girly girl, she didn't swoon over pictures in magazines, oh and ah at the latest fashions or need to have the latest must have accessory. That did not mean however, that she didn't like to look nice and have the occasionally girly day out with her friends. "Markus, I was thinking, you ought to see if you can get your father a muggle hearing aid" she said. "The repelling shield seems much more stable now and it would mean he wouldn't have to keep using that trumpet, you know how he hates it".

Markus nodded, "I will do dat while you're gone". The girls grinned and disapparated before anything else could stop them.

---

"The last sighting that we have was in Knockturn Alley, the one that Harry asked you about, since then he seems to have gone to ground again".

Snape nodded, "I checked the manor, no-one's been there in years".

"The Ministry keeps a close eye on it, be careful Severus, they'll be quick to jump to the wrong conclusion".

The Potions Master waved the thought off with a negligent hand,"what about Crabbe and Goyle, they always did Draco's bidding..."

"They're definitely up to something, Goyle's been seen in Hogsmead more than once, but no-one know's why. He's either grown into an extremely tight lipped individual or has the threat of something far worse than Draco could come up with held over him".

"You think he's after her?"

Albus frowned, "I don't know, but Hermione's safer here than she was in London and since she refused to officially report seeing Lucius at the time, it can do no good to tell anyone now".

"She isn't here now, is she safe where she is?"

"Not even Malfoy would attempt to get at her while she's staying with Count Strevski", Albus smiled, "even assuming he knows that's where she is".

Snape glanced at the old man, he remembered Strevski from years ago, a most forbidding man who commanded total obedience, he'd reminded him a lot of his father.

Hearing a chuckle he looked into the wizard's eyes and saw that they were twinkling, "he's mellowed somewhat since you saw him... Hermione thinks he's charmingly eccentric, much I'd say as she sees me..."

Severus nodded, "she's not seen him angry then".

"No, I don't imagine she has... and how are you getting on with your former pupil?"

Unconsciously grinding his teeth while trying to think of something to say, he didn't notice how sharply he was being regarded, or feel the minute imprint of a master legilimens, not having needed his skills at occlumency since Voldemort's defeat, Albus was in and out before he knew it.

"She's as annoying as a teacher as she was as a student, did you hear about that disastrous field trip?"

"Yes, all did not go according to plan, but I hear Mr Fenton and Mr Zabini are less of a problem now".

"Probably too terrified she'll make them do it again..." he mumbled under his breath.

Albus smiled, "well I'd better be getting back, I'm glad Hermione has someone here she can trust Severus, I know you'll take care of her".

Making his way back to Minerva's sitting room, Dumbledore reflected that the Headmistress was right, they would make a good couple, all they needed was a push or two in the right direction.


	10. You're Never as Clever as You Think

Hermione had not been sure that she wanted to come back to Hogwarts when the holidays were over, now that she was back, she was certain she didn't. Something very strange was happening she decided and it had started when she had walked into the girl's bathroom on the second floor and making sure there were no students around, called "Myrtle".

"Hello Hermione" the girl appeared from the toilet bowl in the end cubicle and floated over to her, smiling gratefully at the Christmas cake that Hermione had carefully rotted while she'd been away.

"So what's been happening over the holidays?"

"Oh nothing... Headmaster Dumbledore was here a lot but nothing really happened, did you have a good time?"

Hermione grinned, "Wonderful" she said.

"Who was that handsome boy you left with?" Myrtle giggled.

"Markus? Yes I suppose he is handsome" she pondered.

"Violet said he was ever so handsome" she giggled again, "is he your boyfriend?"

"No... we went to university together... we're just friends".

"Don't you like him like that?"

"I never really thought about it... I suppose not, besides he's engaged to be married".

"That's a shame, perhaps you'll find someone here that you like..."

"What do you mean?"

The girl put the tip of a finger to her mouth and smiled, "Oh nothing..." she said slyly, Hermione frowned, she watched as Myrtle floated back down the bathroom, "Professor Snape will be glad that you're back, he's been moping around in the dungeons since you left" she said as she disappeared.

---

A few days later she had accidentally intruded onto a conversation...

"I'm telling you Rolanda, Snape's dotty about her and the sooner he does something about it, the more peaceful...", Poppy trailed off as Hermione walked into the room.

"The Headmistress asked me to give you these" she said, handing the Mediwitch some empty vials, noticing, not for the first time since she'd been back, that conversations seemed to cease when she entered the room.

"Thank you Hermione... are you going back to the Dungeons?"

"Yes"

"Could you give Severus this list, he moans that I don't give him nearly enough time to brew them if I don't give it to him weekly".

"Erm, Ok" Hermione replied frowning, she seemed to be playing messenger today.

---

"She was in there brewing potions again yesterday" Remus moaned to Flitwick, "clearly she's a lot more interested in him than she is me, have you seen the way she looks at him?"

Severus, who had just been on the point of delivering Lupin's monthly Wolfsbane potion, stopped outside the door and listened curiously.

"Well old fellow, since Severus has never been able to see what's right in front of him, I shouldn't worry to much. Even if she is interested in him, he'll never see it".

Snape frowned and moved hastily back along the corridor, he'd give Lupin his potion later.

---

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up from the conversation she was having with Professor Sprout and saw Snape looking at her, frowning at her, she amended. Yes, things were getting decidedly odd, noticing that the room had gone very silent she looked around only to notice that all eyes appeared to be moving away from her and wondered if she had a mark on her face. The Headmistress cleared her throat, "Well, shall we get started..."

---

Sitting in his rooms towards the end of January, an empty brandy balloon on the table in front of him ,Snape suddenly realised why all the conversations he'd been overhearing for the last 3 weeks had been bothering him, getting up he walked over to the bookcase and pulled a volume down. Having poured himself another brandy he leafed through the pages, finding the page he wanted he picked up the glass and took a deep swallow before reading. Shutting the book with a snap he finished the brandy and then smiled unpleasantly.

---

"Hermione" Professor Lupin stopped her in the corridor on her way to the Great Hall.

"Hello Remus, what's the matter? Not Tom Fenton again?"

"No, no, he's fine as far as I know... I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well... I... It's just..."

"Remus, what is it?" she asked getting concerned.

"It's just that Snape seems to spend a lot of time staring at you lately and I wondered if everything was alright?"

---

An arm went around her waist as a hand clamped down over her mouth and she was pulled backwards into the darkness of an alcove. She fought like a demon but whoever had got her was not letting go. She tried to reach the pocket of her robe, "Quiet, I'm not doing this for my own amusement!" he hissed in her ear, "just trust me and be still for a few minutes". _Severus, _hearing footsteps approaching she restrained the urge to bite down hard on his hand and stopped wriggling.

"Well?" the headmistress asked.

"I thinks she's falling for it", she heard Remus reply, "I asked her if she knew why Severus kept staring at her and she looked at me as if I'd grown two heads and babbled something about needing to prepare for tomorrow's classes, before running off. How did it go with the Bloody Baron?"

"Damn ghost was a born actor, nearly convinced me that he'd actually do her harm if she didn't stop mooning over Severus".

Hermione tried to open her mouth to protest and his hand clamped down harder.

"We'd better not be late", the two moved swiftly down the corridor and Snape finally let go.

"Whatwasallthatabout? Ihavenotbeenmooningoveryou! Poppysaidyouweredottyaboutme!"

Pausing a moment to sort out the words Severus sneered, "Of that I am well aware, nor may I add, have I been staring at you", _well not a lot_, he admitted to himself, "and I am certainly not dotty about you!" he ground his teeth at the mere idea of being dotty about anyone, no matter how much he enjoyed their company.

"But... but..."

He sighed impatiently, "clearly someone has had the ridiculous notion that we would make a suitable couple, and is attempting, rather ham fistedly, to bring it about... haven't you been overhearing a lot of odd conversations lately? I know I have". Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly open in what he could only describe as a guppy pose, for once unable to think of anything to say. "Well, I see they've at least managed to render you speechless! That should count as a result in itself".

"You mean they've been setting us up?"

Severus laughed shortly, "Are you sure you matched my NEWTS score?"

Her hand tightened on her wand, she wasn't entirely sure who she wanted to hex yet, but she was more than certain that she was about to put all her studying to good use. "Not the way to go" he said, smirking at her tightened fist, "think like a Slytherin for once".

Her eyes narrowed, she wasn't quite sure how yet, but this was definitely his fault, "meaning?"

"Meaning, if we let them know they've been discovered, they'll just try something else. Albus has a hand in this, I can smell his meddling".

Much as she hated to agree, it was exactly the sort of thing he would do, "So what are we going to do about it?"

Snape's eyes narrowed as he thought, "For the time being we are going to play along... I'm sure we can convince that bunch of dunderheads that we are warming to each other slightly. Perhaps a curt nod if we pass in the corridor?"

Hermione's sense of humour came back and she grinned, "I think I can manage that, think they'd die of shock or smugness if you actually called me by my given name at a staff meeting?"

His lips twitched, "It would certainly be interesting to find out... Hermione".

"Well Professor, being far too traumatised at the thought of seeing you staring at me in the Great Hall tonight, I think I will go and finish my marking, have a pleasant evening".

"You too" he said, watching her retreat to the dungeons.


	11. Stupid Cupid

Having spent the last two weeks pretending that the staff's plot was working, Hermione was surprised to find that she hadn't actually had to alter her behaviour that much. She spent most of her free time in the Dungeons anyway and they'd agreed that doing anything out of the ordinary, like sitting together at meals or being overly pleasant too each other, would arouse suspicion. She also realised that she was actually enjoying herself and looking forward to spending time with Snape. Which when she thought about it, was a bizarre notion in it's self.

For his part, Severus hadn't enjoyed being at Hogwarts so much for years. He actually looked forward to seeing another human being and found it quite deliciously amusing, that while the rest of the teaching staff thought they were getting the better of him; he and Hermione were laughing at them behind their backs. He was also determined to use the situation to his advantage and was sure the witch would help him, it really was quite surprising how alike they were when you got down to fundamentals.

"Next item, the Valentine's Ball" Minerva cut into his thoughts.

Professor Snape groaned. Professor Granger was in complete agreement, though knowing it wouldn't do to admit that fact, kept her own counsel. Snatching a quick glance at the dour Potions Master she noticed a distinctly sneaky expression flash over his features, quickly replaced by the guarded scowl he usually wore and wondered if he'd thought of a way to get out of it this year.

Making herself as unnoticable as possible she listened to the discussion going on around her, careful not to volunteer for anything. She had often wondered when she was a student, if the general air of excitement around the events that marked the passing of the year was manufactured, it wasn't. The teachers it appeared were just as enthusiastic as the students. The reason why a group of usually sane adults were as excited as hormonal teenagers was beyond her, clearly she didn't have the temperament to appreciate this particular excuse for a party, but then she was single. Remembering with embarrassment her pleasure at the day during her crush on Gilderoy Lockheart, she was momentarily glad of the fact. It would have been nice to have someone to share it with in a totally unsoppy way, however, as that was not to be, she'd quite appreciate a quiet night reading. Absolutely the last thing she wanted to be doing was chaperoning students, frowning, she squished down even further in the chair.

The meeting concluded and Hermione frowned at Severus as she passed and he stayed seated, after all, he was usually first out of the door. He did not look up, knowing they were being watched, "May I have a word?" he asked, looking at the Headmistress.

"Of course" she said. Noticing a general loitering in the doorway, she rose and closed the door, Hermione immediately saw the professors turn to her and decided leaving was probably the best course of action. She had a nasty feeling she'd hear about it what ever it was, and if there was any speculation going on, it didn't need a live target.

---

Severus had never understood Valentine's Day. No-one had ever been able to satisfactorily explain why it was practically obligatory to buy your significant other gifts and tell them you loved them on that particular day. Granted he had little experience with the subject, but shouldn't you be doing those things anyway? Then again there was a reason why Cupid rhymed with stupid he thought making his way to the Muggle Studies classroom, perhaps it was just an extremely successful marketing ploy thought up by a long forgotten shop keeper.

Hearing a noise she looked up from marking an essay and saw him standing uncertainly in the doorway, "Severus?"

"Prof...Hermione".

She waited a few moments before saying, "is there something you wanted?"

Watching him step into the room she wondered why he appeared so nervous. Closing the door behind him he crossed to the desk and took a breath, "I was led to believe from your scowl earlier, that the thought of the Valentine's Ball did not appeal?"

"It doesn't" she sighed, "but Minerva made it clear that all staff were required to attend".

"Quite" he smirked, "however, I have obtained a special dispensation to be absent".

"How did you..."

"You are not required to attend either... although there is one thing you will have to do".

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Walk to the gates of the school with me and be very careful that you are not seen if you then return to your rooms".

Being the extremely bright woman that she was, she quickly caught on to the ploy. "Tell me, how long did it take Minerva to recover after you told her you were asking me to dinner?" she smiled.

Relieved that she didn't seem displeased with the tactics he'd used, he allowed himself to relax a little, "She was torn more than anything. I'm sure she enjoys seeing me suffer, but having gone to so much effort to get us together as it were, she could hardly refuse my request".

Hermione grinned, "You were right, this is a much better idea than hexing. So what are you doing with your unexpected night of freedom?"

"As yet I am undecided on anything except the fact that I intend to enjoy it immensely!" he replied.

"Well I hope you do, and thank you Severus, I'm sure I shall enjoy it much more now as well".

---

Several days had passed and the Potions Master had decided what he was doing with his night off. His first thought had been that it was something that Hermione would enjoy, but he ruthlessly crushed the idea of asking her. He had been called many things in his life, all of them unpleasant, but a letch was not one of them. The fact that those most likely to call him that were actively encouraging him to get together with the girl, escaped his otherwise razor-sharp brain. It was a coincidence then, that a copy of the Daily Prophet fell from the top of the stack of books he was carrying and not wanting to shout after him, Hermione picked it up and prepared to take it to his classroom.

Walking down the corridor, she noted an advertisement for a potions lecture entitled 'A life half lived: The Uses and Abuses of Unicorn Blood', now that sounded interesting. Checking when it was, she saw that it had been scheduled for February 14th and that as she now had the evening free she could go. She stopped and started worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, this was probably what he was doing that evening, the paper had been folded to this page after all.

Spotting Susie Stebbins, a third year Hufflepuff, she told her to go and give Professor Snape his paper back and watched in morbid fascination as the girl almost transformed herself into a human flobberworm at the thought. Telling her that the Professor wouldn't bite, especially as he'd dropped the paper, she rolled her eyes as the figure walked slowly down to the classroom, as if to her doom.

Wandering back towards the main part of the castle she wondered what to do, having come up with quite a few possible scenarios.

She could not go to the lecture;

She could go to the lecture but not tell him she was going;

She could tell him she was going and find out that he wasn't;

She could tell him she was going and then listen to him rant and rave and say she couldn't go;

She could tell him she was going and then listen to him rant and rave and say he wasn't going;

She could tell him she was going and then listen to him rant and rave and say he was going anyway and to stay away from him;

She could tell him she was going and he would be pleasantly surprised and suggest they went together.

Snorting a bit at the likelihood of the last possibility she decided to sleep on it, after all Valentine's Day was still four days away.


	12. Three's a Crowd

February 14th dawned clear and bright. Unburdened by the thought of policing the ball, Hermione was in a decidedly good mood. This lasted until the post arrived while she was breakfasting in the Great Hall. She had received her first Valentine's card in 4th year from Viktor Krum. He had been sending them every year since and at university Markus had picked up the habit. Knowing it was more affection and force of habit that kept them coming rather than any amorous intent, she smiled as she spotted their cards. As more arrived she looked up and noticed Poppy nudging Madam Hooch, they both glanced towards the other end of the table where an owl had dropped an envelope in front of Severus, before feeling for its life. She carefully hid her grin, they had discussed it and knew the other teachers would be expecting them to exchange cards at the very least. She had been pleasantly surprised at the tasteful offering he had sent her.

The three clearly written by students made her think back to her crush on Gilderoy Lockheart and she winced slightly. But she was curous about the three envelopes that now lay before her. Opening the first she looked up and around, most of the students were intent on their own cards. A few were pointing out the fact that someone had dared send one to the Potions Master, who was currently sitting calmly finishing his breakfast, scowling occasionally at anyone who pointed at him too obviously. Catching a glimpse of Remus staring resolutely at his plate, Hermione looked down again at the card in front of her, yes this was definitely from him.

Setting it aside for the time being, she opened the next and was greeted with something very pink, she didn't need to even take it out of the envelope to know that it was from Ron. In fact it wasn't very advisable to take it out as it would probably start to sing at her. She had received something similar when she had been unwise enough to go out with him in her 7th year, and again when he had been single while she was at university. Fervently hoping that it didn't mean he was single again she turned her attention to the last one.

The envelope was plain, merely giving her name and Hogwarts in small, neat script. Opening it she pulled out the card and read it. Glancing around with a panicked expression she caught Severus' eye as he stood to leave, he frowned even more than usual, quickly nodding at the door at that end of the room before walking the length of the Great Hall, stopping only twice to deduct house points. Hermione picked up her cards and left quickly through the other door. They met in the entrance hall and made their way seemingly separately towards the Dungeons.

"What's the matter?" he asked when they were safely inside her rooms. Hermione handed him the card, it read:

Hermione,

We'll be together soon.

Quintus.

"Lucius always had a sick sense of humour, is this the first time you've heard from him since..." he trailed off as she nodded, "although I did get a condolences card on the day of Quintus's funeral, I didn't know who it was from".

"You need to tell Dumbledore and don't leave the castle", he turned to go.

Hermione sighed, "I was going to a lecture tonight but..."

"The one on Unicorn blood?"

"Yes".

"I'll escort you... I was going anyway" Severus added trying to sound resigned. Hearing a distinct sniff as he reached the door he stopped and regarded the girl more closely, Hermione was making a determined effort not to be seen crying, which unfortunately was not stopping a fat tear making it's way down her right cheek. Restraining a sigh he walked over and said, "Lucius won't harm you again... I promise". Unaccustomed as he was to offering comfort, it came as something of a shock when he tried patting her reassuringly on the back and she grabbed the front of his robes and buried her face in them. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her back, and when, a few minutes later, she seemed to be herself again he said softly, "I won't let anyone hurt you" and meant every word.

Pulling away she looked guiltily at the damp patch on his chest and said "Sorry about..." and gestured at it before continuing, "thank you Severus".

He nodded, said, "Go and send an owl to Dumbledore. I'll come and get you at half past seven" and left.

---

As neither wanted company for lunch, they managed to avoid both each other and the rest of the staff untill he knocked on the door to her rooms that evening. Arriving in the entrance hall they saw a curiously large contingent of teachers in the doorway to the Great Hall, who appeared to be keeping only one eye on their student charges. Resolutely ignoring them, Snape placed a hand in the small of Hermione's back and marched them both past. Rolling his eyes and muttering something his companion didn't catch as they walked away from the building.

"Hold on to my arm" he said when they were outside the gates.

"I'm perfectly able to..." she began but caught a glimpse of what looked like concern behind his glare and did as she was told. A few moments later they joined the short queue outside the hall where the lecture was taking place.

---

Dumbledore had seen them shortly after they entered, "there you are Severus, Hermione, hope you don't mind company, it sounded quite entertaining. I've saved you some seats at the front". Leading the way he continued in a low voice, "I know you'd probably rather be in the back row, but humour me... besides I don't think they're planning on dimming the lights". Snape shot him a look of intense dislike but Hermione squeezed his arm and he refrained from responding. He had just been asked his intentions towards Dumbledore's ward, when a smattering of applause alerted them to the fact that someone had just walked onto the stage, they sat quickly.

Wulfric Biggleswade coughed nervously. He had just discovered himself facing Albus Dumbledore, something that hadn't happened since a slight misunderstanding before the great war had seen him up in front of the Wizengamot. The Chief Warlock was currently sitting looking expectantly up at him, a slight smile of encouragement on his face. A witch he vaguely recognised was sitting to his right and Wulfric, noticing the heightened colour in her cheeks, wondered if she was coming down with something. He stepped back slightly and looked to Dumbledore's left, the scowl that greeted him made him drop his notes and fervently wish he'd studied something incredibly boring for the last 15 years.

---

"Well, that was rather interesting I thought" Dumbledore said as they left the hall.

"Once you'd managed to stop him stuttering" Hermione grinned putting her arm through the one Severus had just gallantly held out.

"Though I must say it wouldn't have been my date destination of choice" Albus continued eyeing the two of them.

"I don't recall inviting you", Snape growled under his breath. Dumbledore looked amused, but said nothing.

"Has there been any news on Malfoy" Hermione asked him quietly.

"No, but don't worry my dear, Kingsley is permanently stationed in Hogsmeade and tracking Lucius down is Harry and Ron's full time job...". Snape snorted, then thinking he ought to be reassuring Hermione not worrying her, quickly turned it into an unconvincing cough which caught in the back of his throat and lasted longer than he'd expected. He recovered in time to catch, "... won't you Severus?"

"What?" he said, getting the feeling he'd just missed something important.

It seemed that Albus had taken his assent for granted however as he continued "Now I must pop and see Minerva... are you going straight back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"No" Severus replied at the same time, qualifying it quickly with "we have dinner reservations" when they both turned to look at him.

"Ah, good, good, well be careful won't you" Albus said as he walked forward slightly, turned and waved as he disapparated, grinning at the pair of them.

"Dinner reservations?"

"I had to say something, Minerva is hardly going to allow us to keep avoiding duties such as the ball if we don't appear to want to spend time alone together" he pointed out.

"Oh... no of course she won't" Hermione had momentarily forgotten that it was a ploy. Letting go of his arm she said, "Do you want to leave it a few minutes and then go back?"

Fervently wishing he'd not been the one to put that look on her face he said, "Actually I'm hungry, would you mind having dinner with me?"

Hermione laughed, "Clearly you've never tried finding somewhere to eat on Valentine's day". Noticing his jaw clench she continued hastily, "I didn't mean that the way..."

"That's quite alright Miss Granger..." he cut in, "I bow to your superior knowledge in the matter, we will return to Hogwarts".

"Severus I want to go to dinner with you... I just think we'll have trouble finding anywhere that isn't full" she yelled the last at his retreating back, barely resisting the urge to stamp her foot. The wizard stopped and turned to look at her, a slightly suspicious expression on his face. Had she really just said she wanted to go to dinner with him?

"There can't possibly be that many people wanting to dine out tonight" he said walking back in her direction.

"Well some people find it romantic". Sure she'd heard the word 'dunderheads' among the mumbles that accompanied his return to her side, she pointed out that he had wanted to dine out.

"Through necessity" he growled, "Sitting in a overcrowded restaurant, with overworked elves creating meals that are overpriced, surrounded by people that if they had any sense at all, would be at home, alone, with their loved ones, is not romantic". Since she agreed with him, Hermione could think of nothing to say. "I suppose Muggles are just as bad?"

"Yes".

"I've changed my mind. Let's go back to Hogwarts" he held out his hand and she took it without a murmur, unaccountably disappointed that they were not going to dinner.


	13. Cake and Promises

Stopping well before they reached the main entrance to the castle, Severus seemed to be deciding something. Hermione waited and presently he said, "Do you mind if we take a less public route to the Dungeons".

"Erm no, but how...?"

Turning off the path and continuing round the building he said "Contrary to his over-inflated belief, Potter did not know all the secret passageways in to and out of the castle. This one was created a long time after his map and only Albus knows all the wards on it; it goes directly to my rooms". Hermione stopped suddenly and realising she was no longer at his side he turned, "Don't worry Miss Granger, you're quite safe", he continued sharply, noting the expression on her face.

"I know that... It was from when you were pretending to be a Death Eater, wasn't it?"

Severus sighed, "You do not pretend to be a Death Eater, you either are or you are not" he said cryptically. He turned back and a few steps later stood in front of the bare castle wall. Touching a series of stones with his wand, he muttered under his breath and the stones created a doorway. "After you" he said and Hermione stepped inside. The ceiling she found was low and while she didn't have to stoop, he did. Looking about, she noticed that she was in a small room with a passage leading off it around the wall. A torch was lit with what appeared to be an eternal flame and there was a small empty table and a low metal bedstead, both covered in dust.

Puzzled, she said, "You slept here?"

"It was, on occasion, more convenient, come on, it's this way".

"Why was it more convenient?" she asked confused as he lead her down the passageway. He didn't reply and the only sound was their footsteps.

Reaching a door at the other end of the passage some minutes later she put out an arm to stop him, he turned, "What's the..."

"It was when you were too hurt to get back here wasn't it". Again, he didn't reply. Pushing open the door, he walked through and following him, she found herself looking at the green leather chesterfield from a different angle, "but..." she said turning, noticing the bookshelves on the other side as the door swung closed, she smiled. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before she said "Well, thank you for... an educational..." her stomach rumbled and he scowled.

"Sit down, I'll find you something to eat".

"It's ok I can..."

"Sit down, I've got one of Minerva's Dundee cakes here somewhere".

"From Christmas?" she asked taking off her cloak and putting it over the back of chair.

"Yes, I don't know how much alcohol is in them, but the damn things last forever".

She snorted slightly, "Mine didn't, it only lasted 2 days because I didn't want to be a pig. She keeps telling me the recipe is a family secret, which is why she won't give it to me".

"Probably because she doesn't know, it may be a family secret but it's not the family McGonagall, she orders them from a small farm shop just outside Stirling".

Hermione looked at him open mouthed before beginning "what's the name of..."

He smirked, "Oh no, this may not be the best job in the world, but it's the only one I have. Tea or brandy?"

"Tea please" she said as she sat on the sofa looking slightly dejected.

After rapid boiling the water in the kettle with his wand, he looked over at her and an amused grin appeared on his face, "Don't you think I've become inured to that look over the countless years I've been a school master?"

She laughed, "I doubt anyone's dared try it... how about pouting?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "try it on Lupin, I'm sure you'll have more luck" and then scowled at the prospect of her taking his advice.

"Talking of which..." he handed her a plate with a large piece of cake on it, "thank you, will you teach me the Wolfsbane potion?" He turned to fill the teapot and silence filled the room. Waiting until she had finished the piece of cake she had just put in her mouth, Hermione continued, "If you don't think I can..."

"Of course you can", he cut across her sounding annoyed, "We both know you're one of the few students I've taught who could".

"Then..."

"If you wish" he replied handing her her tea, before pouring himself a large brandy.

She smiled. "Aren't you having any cake?"

"Do I look like I have a sweet tooth?"

"It might improve your disposition" she murmured before putting another piece into her mouth and settling herself back more comfortably. Severus sat in a chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankles, sighing contentedly. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Hermione, having finished her cake said, "What do you think Malfoy is up to?"

It was a question that had been occupying his thoughts since, was it really only this morning? "Well, if nothing else he's proved how easy it is to get to you, what if the card had been a portkey?"

The thought had occurred to her, "but it wouldn't work inside the castle surely?"

"No, but lots of other things would, curses for instance". Severus brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, "I'm having another brandy, will you join me?"

"Yes, thank you" she replied quietly.

Handing her a glass he sat on the other half of the sofa and turned his head to look at her, "tell me what you're thinking" he said.

"He won't curse me, at least not like that. It's not, I don't know... intimate enough". Realising that she had the measure of Lucius more than almost anyone else had ever done, he said, "go on".

"He likes to see suffering, especially if he's causing it". She laughed harshly, "I noticed that when I was still a student, he liked being the bearer of what, to everyone else, was bad news".

"So, what do you think he'll do?"

"The same thing he did before, get me on my own".

He noticed that she had lost the colour in her face, and said quietly "Which is why I don't want you leaving the castle without me".

"Severus, I can't ask you to..."

"Who said anything about asking. You are not to leave the castle without me". Slightly stunned at how strong his feelings were regarding this, the words came out more sharply than he'd intended.

"Exactly who do you think you..."

Cutting her off Snape took a chance, "What did Albus say tonight after he'd told you about Potter looking for Lucius".

"I thought you hadn't heard..."

"What did he say?"

"He said you'd protect me" she mumbled, "but you didn't agree to it".

"Well I'm agreeing now!" He said in a calm voice, "Hermione, you said that no-one knew about this but Albus. Why did you tell me? Why not Potter? As I recall we'd barely called an armed truce at the time".

"I don't know. I suppose it was because you knew him".

He leaned forward and captured her hands which were twisting her robes restlessly in her lap, "and I do, which is why I'm agreeing to protect you. So promise me you won't leave the castle without me". Since she couldn't deny to herself that she felt a lot safer with him on her side, she nodded, then looked down at her hands. His eyes followed hers, and he pulled his hands back as if they'd been burned. Standing, he eyed the brandy, before deciding he'd probably had enough. "Good", he said, "well you'd probably better..."

"Yes" she said quickly, standing and walking over to the door, "I have enjoyed tonight" she said, "Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek, opened the door and left quickly. Severus raised his hand to the side of his face. The thought that she regarded him in the same light as Lupin, was a curiously depressing one.

Taking the short walk to her rooms, Hermione was less than happy to find she had a visitor standing outside them. "What are you doing here Ron?"

He looked confusedly back up the corridor, "How did you... where have you been?"

"I don't see what business that is of yours".

He frowned, "Of course it's my business, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes Ron, but it's still none of your business" she waited a minute or two for him to continue before saying, "Ron, I'm tired, why are you here?".

He looked as if he was about to sulk, "Didn't you get my card?"

She thought back to the breakfast table when she'd deemed it unwise to take it out of the envelope, then remembered leaving it with the others in a pile on her desk.

"Of course I got your card. It... I... er..."

"It said I'd pick you up at 8 o'clock... I've been standing here for hours!"

"Well that's not my fault, perhaps you should have bothered asking if I was free!"

"But you're always free, I was going to take you to 'The Quaffle' and everything".

Had he been talking to someone else, she would have rolled her eyes at the insensitivity of that remark. However, he wasn't and she snapped, "It may interest you to know that I am not always free, Ronald Weasley. So next time you might want to ask rather than assume. Now if you'll excuse me, I happen to have had an extremely enjoyable evening, with someone who has the intelligence to realise that I don't want to go to a Quidditch-themed restaurant on any day of the year, but most especially on one when they illegally spike the drinks with Amortentia!"

Ron had just opened his mouth to say something when a voice said in it's silkiest tones, "You heard her Weasley, I think it's time you left". Both their mouths dropped as they turned at the sound of his voice. Professor Snape was standing with his face in shadow but Hermione could tell he was smirking.

"This is none of your business Snape".

"Actually I believe Hermione said it was none of yours".

"You've got..." Ron started to yell.

"If you wake even one of my students with your antics Weasley..." he hissed moving forward, he was not smirking now.

"You've got no right to interrupt other people's conversations!" the boy said in a more moderate tone.

Severus looked at Hermione who shook her head. "Very well", he held out his arm, "You left your cloak".

Ron's face clashed violently with his hair, "You... he... you... in" he pointed back down the corridor.

Glaring at Severus she turned to Ron and said, "Ron if you want to spend the evening with someone I suggest you actually ask them properly in future" and with that she took the cloak, opened the door to her rooms and slammed it behind her, leaving them both standing there.


	14. Fallout

The headache that she'd developed the previous evening, had not gone away by the following morning, though fortunately Ron and Snape had. Entering the Great Hall she was pleased to find that the Potions Master was absent. The Headmistress however was not, and by the time she had managed to get to her seat, her headache was much worse. Sitting down she decided on a light breakfast and was just contemplating the relative merits of marmalade and blackcurrant jam when Rolanda Hooch decided she'd been patient for long enough. "So where did he take you?"

"Erm, sorry?"

"Severus, where did he take you last night".

Since she couldn't say, 'to a lecture' and 'his rooms' was too suggestive of what Ron had thought. She merely replied, "Oh, out to dinner".

"Well, we know that, but where?"

"You wouldn't know it Rolanda, it was a Muggle place on the Thames" he said from behind them. Hermione really hoped he wasn't going to make a habit of that. Bending slightly he said, "I thought you might be needing this" in her ear, as he dropped something in to her pocket.

What little appetite she still had was banished a moment later as she saw Pig flying towards her, attempting to carry a rose as well as a note. She reached out and grabbed him, more from a sense that Snape was about to shoot the messenger than any real wish to accept Ron's peace offering. As she was now the centre of attention in a fortunately less than half full hall, she fought the desire to flee and calmly ordered toast and marmalade. Severus returned scowling to his seat and Rolanda resumed her questioning. It was just after she had been interrogated about his kissing abilities that Hermione finally gave up on breakfast and rose to go to her classroom, hoping against hope that what had been dropped into her pocket, was Hemlock.

---

It turned out to be a headache potion. She spent some time fighting the urge to take it as she did not want, in any way, to feel grateful to him. Since he had, however, given her the headache in the first place, she decided in the end, that it was only fair he provide the cure. Feeling somewhat better, she waited until she had dismissed her class prior to lunch before going to see him.

"Come in" he said as she knocked on the door.

"Precisely what do you think you were..."

"One moment..." he cut in, not looking up from the parchment he appeared to be marking. He carried on reading, and reading, and reading, before finally saying conversationally, "do you know, I think Mr. Fenton ignores my instructions on essay length almost as often as you did", and looking up, "... now that you have my undivided attention, you were saying?"

It did not escape her notice that he was enjoying himself. "I was saying, precisely what do you think you were doing last night when you interrupted my conversation with Ron?"

"I was merely returning your cloak, would you have preferred me to have kept it?"

"Of course not, but did you have to be so..., so suggestive about it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I can hardly be held responsible for the over-imaginings of Mr Weasley's mind. Perhaps you should tell him that I, rather than he, managed to spike your drink".

"Don't be idiotic, you'd never do that" she said without even thinking.

Slightly surprised that she attributed him with such high moral standards he said, "no, I wouldn't. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I think we should stop pretending that we're seeing each other".

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Apart from Albus asking you your intentions, Minerva telling me you'd be a totally different person if the right 'one' came along and how she thought it was me", she watched his eyes narrow and a scowl appear on his face before continuing, "Oh and Rolanda's inquires into your kissing skills".

His lips twitched in amusement, "perhaps I should ask her to dinner instead".

"I'm not sure she'd want to come, I told her you were lousy".

She grinned as the look of amusement left his face. "Really, then perhaps I'd better prove otherwise" he growled, standing up.

"I'm kidding" she squeaked, "anyway that's not the point".

"Then what is?" he sighed as he resumed his seat.

"We went along with their plan and we... I at least had a good time last night, but honestly Severus, much as I enjoy your company, it's just not worth it for an occasional night of freedom".

Having endured Lupin's veiled threats that he treat her well and Poppy's sly remarks about his contraceptive making ability, Severus was inclined to agree. Those aside however, he had enjoyed himself a great deal over the last few weeks and it had absolutely nothing to do with beating his colleagues at their own game, or an occasional night of freedom... and she enjoyed spending time with him, suddenly that seemed very important. "I see, anything else?"

"Yes, Ron's asked me to meet him in the Three Broomsticks tonight".

"Well I see my social life is looking up" he scowled again.

"But since I'm going to be with Ron, there's no need for you to come".

"Because Weasley knows all about your dealings with Lucius".

She flushed, "You know he doesn't!"

"Well as he is clearly leaving no stone unturned in his efforts to find him" a sneer appeared, "you will either tell him or accept my company".

"But..."

"Miss Granger, nauseating as I will no doubt find your dealings with Ronald Weasley, until you release me of my obligation to protect you, I'm afraid we will both have to put up with it... and since no one will think our being together strange if we are supposed to be" he paused momentarily, the word was distasteful but he could think of no other, "dating, we will carry on doing so until you can find a better excuse for me accompanying you whenever you leave the castle". He looked down and resumed his marking, waiting until the door slammed before sitting back and passing a hand over his face.

He didn't date, the whole idea was ludicrous... he did however enjoy spending time with the annoying chit. He sighed, he was old enough to be her father, what on earth had possessed Minerva to think they would make a good couple? Pulling a headache potion from the drawer of his desk, he noted that at this rate they were going to have to start brewing double batches. His mind went vaguely to the last time he had actually sat down and decided what he wanted in a member of the opposite sex, then he remembered he'd found the real life counterpart in Lily Evans and winced. He wondered if he'd eventually lose Hermione to a Potter as well. Weasley he could discount surely, despite tonight's rendezvous? And what about Strevski? No Minerva wouldn't have set them up if there was anything going on there. He stopped short when he realised that despite what everyone thought, she wasn't actually his to lose, and scowling, got up and headed out of the classroom. He walked along the corridor towards the Great Hall, stopping briefly to take even more points than usual from two Ravenclaw 6th years who appeared to be examining each others tonsils.

Huffing out of the room, Hermione returned to her classroom in no mood for lunch. She should tell Harry and Ron, she should have done so at the time, she just couldn't bring herself to relive any of it. At least with Albus and Severus she hadn't had to, they knew what he was like. The boys, what ever they might think, didn't have a clue. If they thought death was the worst thing that could happen, they had never come across anyone with the warped mind of Lucius Malfoy. She sighed, she couldn't do it, even thinking about it made her feel ill. There was nothing for it, Severus would have to accompany her. The thought should have depressed her, she frowned when she realised that it didn't.

---

"What's he doing here?" Ron snarled, seeing the Potions Master enter behind her.

"Ron it's a pub, if Severus wants to drink here he can". She sat and watched as Snape positioned himself at the bar with a good view of the room, relieved that he had not suggested they all sit together. This was going to be uncomfortable enough as it was.

"Oh so it's 'Severus' is it"

"I work with him Ron, would you be saying that if Filius had walked in behind me?"

"Who?"

"Professor Flitwick! Now, you said you had something to say?"

"Yeah, er here, I got you some butterbeer"

"Thanks" she said unenthusiastically, finding the brew much too sweet.

"Look I'm sorry about last night" he began, " I shouldn't have just assumed you were free".

"That's ok" she felt slightly guilty as she continued, "I should have owled you, but honestly Ron...".

"Ok" he cut in, "I'm an idiot, I know".

"You're not an idiot, you just don't think".

"So what were you doing with him?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape escorted me to a lecture, that's all".

"What, when you knew I was coming to take you out?"

"Don't start Ron, I told you, you should have asked me. I planned to go to the lecture days ago, and you know I hate theme pubs!"

"But with him?"

"Why not?"

"It's Snape! Don't you remember the years of hell?" Ron looked over at him, "look, he's even glowering at me now" he said turning back to her.

Hermione glanced up and Severus raised a brow at her questioningly, she smiled and watched it climb even nearer his hairline. "You're imagining things" she said. Remus entered and made his way to the bar, standing next to the Potions Master he said something and Severus turned to reply. Looking back at Ron she noted that he was regarding her with a strange expression on his face, "what?" she asked.

"Snape" he said with loathing in his voice, "has he… has he given you something?"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked keeping her voice in an angry whisper.

"Well you know, he is the Potions Master, he could have…"

"Ronald Weasley, you are not suggesting that…"

Severus had turned back and could see her getting angry. He wondered briefly if he should intervene, but it was more entertaining and far safer watching from where he was. "What's wrong with the two of them?" Lupin asked, his companion shrugged. "I suppose Ron doesn't like the thought of the two of you?"

"Then it's fortunate it's not his decision" Severus replied, watching the boy whispering rapidly. Hermione's hand gripped her glass and for a moment he thought it would break, then she looked up at him and seemed to calm herself, it was fortunate, he'd just been about to go over and toss the boy out on his ear. "What?" he said realising Lupin had just spoken.

"I was apologising" Remus replied. Severus turned to him and frowned slightly. "I didn't think you were right for each other... I was wrong" he continued.

Snape was surprised, he knew how the man felt about Hermione, he was also curious "What made you change your mind?"

Remus smiled self-deprecatingly, "the way you are together, the way you look at each other... need I go on?"

Severus wanted to say yes but didn't, he had reached a conclusion about himself that afternoon, but was he really the one for her? Or was he walking into a world of pain even thinking such a thing? After all she had already said she wanted them to stop pretending they were dating. Suddenly Hermione stood up from the table and walked over to them. "Severus, could you walk me back to the castle please?" she asked politely. He nodded briefly and she exchanged pleasantries with Remus while he finished his drink.

What had Lupin seen? For that matter what had Minerva seen? Even Albus, despite the teasing seemed to approve and she was his ward. His lips twisted slightly, given what he'd finally admitted to himself, did he really have a choice anyway? He felt something on his chest and looked down, Hermione had placed her hand there to get his attention, "are you ok?" she asked, a frown marring her face.

Realising that he had paused with his glass half to his lips, he finished his drink and put it on the bar before looking down at her again. Well, if he was going to do this, there was no time like the present and it might help eliminate some potential competition, although Lupin seemed to have already take himself out of the running. He picked her hand off his chest and brought the knuckles to his lips, noted the satisfying crash and said "Yes".

Hermione had already turned her head, Ron's chair was lying on it's back on the floor and his hand had automatically gone to his wand. "You'd better go" Lupin said under his breath, "I'll talk to him". Severus nodded, since he was still holding Hermione's hand, he tightened his grip and pulled her towards the door and then through it, before she had time to start yelling at him.

Hermione, put one foot in front of the other without realising what she was doing. She was sure that something far larger than it's constituent parts had just happened, but she had yet to work out what. Lost in their own thoughts neither saw a figure press itself further into the shadows as they walked away.

They went towards the castle and seeing that Hermione had finally collected her wits and opened her mouth, he headed her off by saying, "Do you really want domestic bliss with little Weasleys calling you mother?"

"No of course not!" she said sharply "and neither does Ron, he only ever wants to see me when he's single. Anyway you were doing your best to irritate him... why on earth did you kiss my hand?"

"Don't change the subject" he replied, "why did you want to see him knowing that".

She sighed, "Ron and I are friends. Most of the time I enjoy his company, so I put up with his being occasionally irritating the same way I do with you..." she glanced up at him and added, "although in your case it's more than occasional".

Severus protested his innocence, "I sat at the bar, had a drink and spoke to Lupin... you asked me to escort you back to the castle and I agreed, how is that being irritating?" He winced as he realised how positively hen-pecked that sounded. She stopped and eyed him suspiciously and he realised he'd probably over done it. He tried a different tack, "I was merely attempting to wake him up by making him jealous. He'll appreciate you more if he thinks he has competition... of course, at the time I didn't know you had no desire for baby Weasleys".

She held his eyes for a moment before saying, "You once told me you weren't known for your altruism Severus... please don't start with my love life" and with that somewhat ambiguous remark she turned and headed up to the gate. The Potions Master frowned, did she mean she wanted him to stop interferring or that she wanted him to be selfish when it came to her? Had she come to the same conclusion he had? He sighed, were things always going to be this complicated? He thought back to the days not so long ago when his only negotiations with women had been of the monetary kind, oh how simply things had been. Hearing the gate he looked up and strode after her... still, none of them had given him this odd protective feeling in his guts or the intense desire to kiss them senseless.


	15. Cats and Kisses

For the second day running, Hermione awoke with a headache. Having got herself ready she decided that she couldn't face breakfast and instead brewed herself a cup of tea and took it through to the lab, carefully warding the door. Checking her email she found she had received several messages and opened the one from from Arabella Figg. Harry's ex-babysitter was a fount of information when it came to doings in both the Muggle and Magical worlds, as well as an occasional partner in crime. Indeed it had been with the help of her anonymous tip off, that the Daily Prophet's photographers had been able to get such an excellent picture of Hermione, being man-handled out of the Ministry by her two best friends, after she had chained herself to Scrimgeour's desk.

Drinking her tea she started to read the various snippets of news.

Tobias Grim had lost his job at the Ministry for passing some controlled documents that had been left lying on the desk of his superior, to a reporter. Since the documents contained details of a fresh amendment to a law concerning the regulation of Non-Humans, he was lucky not to be in Azkaban. However, since the Ministry had managed to suppress the article, they had merely broken his wand.

One of the caretakers at Asphodel Potions, a supplier to Slug & Jiggers, had been seriously injured when a vat of Bundimun Secretion had exploded. The company were trying to cover up this latest failing in their decidedly abysmal safety record, but as the only employee hurt was a squib, the Ministry were, in any case, not particularly interested.

The Rolling Stones were starting another tour and Mrs. Figg had tickets to one of their Wembley dates. She had grown up with Mick, their families being equally ashamed at having brought squibs into the world, and despite his achievements, his paternal grandmother still refused to see him. It was plain to see that Mrs. Figg considered this her loss, not his.

And so it went on. Hermione's headache had almost gone by the time she began the final paragraph, in which she was told that she would be contacted shortly by Mr. Paws. Wondering momentarily why she would be contacted by one of Mrs. Figg's cats, Hermione read on. It appeared that Mr. Paws was in fact the nom de guerre of a member of the recently formed SRF, which stood for Squib Recognition Front. Finding herself rather alarmed at the prospect, she again continued reading. Mrs. Figg went on to say that the SRF, knowing her to be a 'sister in the struggle against Squib oppression' wanted to meet her to discuss 'a mutually beneficial partnership' and 'action co-ordination'.

She ended by saying that she had sent Albus some more of her Raspberry jam and signed the message affectionately, before adding P.S. Honestly, I know the SRF sound a little odd but they're not really! Hermione grinned, this coming from a woman who she had no doubt would be wearing her customary tartan slippers, to go and see the Rolling Stones.

Scanning the rest of her messages she found that there was nothing that needed her immediate attention and that there was no message from Mr. Paws. Somewhat relieved at this she closed down the computer, switched off the generator and left the lab to begin her day.

Remus was lurking in the corridor outside her rooms and had apparently been about to knock, "Hermione, have you got a minute?"

"Of course... what's the matter?" she asked seeing that he was agitated.

He put a hand on her arm and escorted her to her classroom, closing the door behind them so that they wouldn't be overheard by any students. "It's Ron" he began, "I tried talking to him last night, but I think I made it worse... I thought he knew that you and Severus..." He trailed off as Hermione's hand gripped the back of her chair.

"What... exactly... did you say to him?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I just said that dating Severus was your decision and that everyone else thought that you were made for each other... then he said, 'we'll see about that!' and stormed out".

Hermione sat, Ron would cool down, he'd stormed off before... but it had all gone far enough. She opened her mouth to tell Remus that she wasn't really dating the Potions Master, then closed it again as she realised what he'd said. Frowning she opened it a second time, "You think Severus and I are made for each other?" She watched as he shifted nervously, "We know we were set up Remus, just tell me what you honestly think".

"Ah... well... I just want to say I never liked that idea... but as I told Severus last night, I was wrong... I had thought that..."

The door opened with a crash, "Lupin", Severus said scowling. He turned to Hermione, "There appear to be students standing outside who are, somewhat miraculously, eager for knowledge. Are you teaching today or will it interfere with your social life?"

She got up and Lupin left quickly as she ushered her class inside. Noting that he had remained in the doorway, she walked over to shut and ward the door and said under her breath, "If I remember correctly, abject terror works almost as well as an interesting lesson to ensure against tardiness. So I'm sure your class is waiting". _How could Remus have possibly thought we were made for each other?_ She thought firmly closing the door.

Severus walked to his classroom, that had not gone well. He thought Lupin had taken himself out of the running, so what was he doing shutting himself up with Hermione, in her classroom of all places? And why had it had to be Zabini who had been so suggestive in telling him so? He'd almost taken points from his own house!

---

Hermione did not feel like lunch in the Great Hall, preferring the solitude of the grounds. Why on earth had Severus burst in like that, one might almost think he was jealous... she snorted, it was Snape after all. Still, he had been behaving oddly recently, especially last night... he never had given a satisfactory explanation for kissing her hand. She frowned, while she was quite aware that he would do that sort of thing just for the pleasure of winding Ron up, somehow she couldn't believe that, any more than the story he had made up.

So why? Could he actually be starting to believe in their own publicity? She shook her head slightly, it was ridiculous. Admittedly he was an ex-deatheater and his hair could do with a charm or two, but he couldn't have any problem finding women. There were plenty out there who liked the bad-boy type after all... she was quite partial to them herself. She thought back to Viktor and grinned, of course, while he was a dear, she had to admit she did like a few more brains... something she acknowledged, that Severus had in abundance. She sighed, in fact apart from being a snarky sod with no patience, he was actually quite a catch and although she occasionally thought that that was part of his charm, she could understand that a lot of women wouldn't. Why Remus... and apparently everyone else, thought they were made for each other was a different matter, though she did enjoy his company, was it more inept mind games or did they really believe it? Why had Severus had to burst in just at that moment? And what had Remus told him when they had been standing at the bar?

She sighed, none of these questions could adequately explain last night. She had been speechless when he'd kissed her hand, but there was something else too, she tried to remember... He had been looking down at her and she hadn't been able to tear herself away from his eyes, he had brought her hand to his lips and then there had been a crash behind her. She had turned automatically but she felt the loss of the connection in the process, and annoyance at Ron when she had realised it was him.

She stopped, this line of thought was getting her nowhere and realising she was almost on the edge of the Forbidden Forest she turned back towards the castle. Hearing a noise behind her she spun round, wand at the ready, and watched as a cat stepped out from the undergrowth and sat in front of her. It looked at her, swishing the end of it's tail rhythmically and she looked back, then after looking around for a few moments, it transfiguring into a short man with close-cropped dark hair atop a round, slightly pudgy face that she thought she vaguely recognised.

Her eyes narrowed, "who are you?" she asked keeping her wand raised.

"Mr. Paws, Professor Granger and more than happy to make your acquaintance".

Several questions sprang immediately to mind, the most pressing being, "You aren't actually Mr. Paws are you?" The thought that she had sat in Mrs. Figg's sitting room and petted him while he was sitting on her lap was making her decidedly nauseous.

"No, no", he laughed somewhat loudly and she winced. "Names Aloysius Montgomery Cauldwell, friends call me Monty, hope you'll do the same. Believe you knew my little brother". Which answered her second question, why was he in the SRF since he clearly wasn't one.

"How did you get into Hogwarts? The grounds are warded".

He smiled, "Ex-Ravenclaw, class of '81".

"They removed the wards that automatically let in ex-students during the war" she said, still suspicious.

"Would you believe Dumbledore put them back when the war was over?"

"No".

He grinned, "You're quite right of course. Truth is I had help... Look, I'll explain but can we go somewhere less exposed?... ah, too late".

Hermione glanced briefly in the same direction as him, a figure was loping quickly across the grass and reached them quite out of breath. "Didn't they tell you not to transfigure until you were told it was safe!" Filch wheezed angrily. Hermione smiled, he was after all the obvious choice. She had avoided him since an altercation between Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris in her last term as a student, had resulted in his prophesying her doom, preferably at his hands and in an excruciatingly painful manner. She could see now that it had been a mistake, and that a potential ally had been neglected.

"Why don't we all go inside" Hermione said, she looked at Filch, "to your office?" she asked thinking that they wouldn't be disturbed there. He nodded briefly and she turned to Monty "You'd better transfigure though, someone's bound to see you".

The had only reached the far end of the entrance hall when Hermione was stopped by a voice from behind them. "Professor Granger, a word if I may".

She turned, the Headmistress did not look as if she would take no for an answer. Turning back she said, "I'm afraid I'll have to come and see the article you confiscated later Argus, I shall be very interested to know if it's muggle".

The caretaker nodded, said "Very well Professor", and walked away.

Minerva's eyes narrowed, she could have sworn that she had just seen a cat's tail disappearing quickly down the corridor and it wasn't Mrs. Norris. "Was that a cat I saw?" she asked as Hermione came over.

Hermione gave her best puzzled impression, "I don't know, I didn't see one". She watched as the Headmistress frowned, "You wanted to see me?" she said brightly.

"Yes... come up to my office will you".

---

By the time she had escaped from the Headmistress she had classes to teach and no time to see if Mr. Paws was still around. Besides, her headache had come back with a vengeance and she really wasn't in the mood.

Minerva had started by asking if she'd eaten anything that day as her absence from the Great Hall had been noted, Hermione was about to say, of course, when she realised that she hadn't. The Headmistress smiled and produced a plate of thickly cut sandwiches. "Have you and Severus been arguing again?" she asked. As Hermione was busy eating, she took an affirmative answer for granted and continued, "you mustn't let him get to you... Remus tells me that you know about... well, I suppose we shouldn't have interfered... and I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway to continue this... this relationship if... are you all right?"

Hermione had started choking, "yes... yes... fine... thank you", she replied when she could breathe again.

Minerva sighed "Severus isn't known for his patience or his tact... in fact he's the most difficult person to get on with that I've ever met and..." Hermione was almost finished defending him when she realised, consciously, that she'd opened her mouth and had no idea what had come out of it, she faltered and the Headmistress said, "well, as long as you're ok, but please remember to eat Hermione, I don't want you ending up in the hospital wing... in fact, I think you should pop along and see Poppy later, ask her to give you a quick check up". Hermione rolled her eyes, she'd only missed two meals, she was hardly wasting away.

---

It appeared that the Headmistress was taking no chances as Poppy was waiting outside as she left her final class of the day. Not having the energy to do anything but give in, she followed her meekly to the hospital wing and consented to being examined, poked and prodded at length. Having been asked about her general state of health she almost mentioned the headaches, then thought better of it, she'd be perfectly alright if everyone would just stop trying to interfere in her life.

Severus meanwhile was regretting bursting into her classroom that morning, especially as he hadn't seen her since. He'd have to do something to rectify the situation, Hermione was almost as stubborn as he was, and he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her because she hadn't told him where she was going. He pushed away the thought that he felt absolutely horrible for snapping at her like that, at the moment he was purely concerned with her welfare.

He finally tracked her down in the hospital wing chatting to Poppy, who was busy writing a report. "I'm beginning the preparatory brewing for the Wolfsbane potion tonight. I'll be in my lab after dinner" he said peremptorily, then turned and left. As olive branches went, it wasn't much, but Hermione thought he was being very polite considering he wasn't used to having doors shut in his face. The Mediwitch thought his technique could do with some work.

Since Poppy escorted her to dinner and she wanted to learn the Wolfsbane potion too much to turn down any gesture from Severus, she realised that her talk with Monty would have to wait for another day. If she was honest, she was not too disheartened at this. She wanted to talk about Quintus with someone who knew him, but on the other hand, Monty would probably want to know the details of his death and since it was her fault she really didn't know what to say.

---

Having instructed her to finely slice an ounce of dragon's liver, Severus set to work measuring out the other ingredients that they would need that evening. Apart for the occasionally asked and answered question about the potion itself, they worked in silence, until Hermione said casually, "How easy would it be for Malfoy to get into Hogwarts?"

He frowned and looked over at her "Impossible... why?"

"Nothing is ever impossible, Severus".

"That is".

"But how do you know that? He could have help from inside, he could..."

"Hermione, to my knowledge there have been wards in place since Christmas, specifically preventing Lucius in any guise and with or without help, setting foot in the grounds of Hogwarts... or its airspace for that matter, and always allowing for the remote possibility he could break through mine, he'll never get through the one's Albus cast. You're safe". She nodded and went back to grating the required amount of Ginger. He looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression, wondering why she was bringing this up now, before noticing that his infusion of Valerian roots had just come up to temperature and mechanically began counting as he stirred anti-clockwise, his left hand reaching for the Aconite tincture.

---

Having reached another truce, the rest of the week passed smoothly enough, although Severus kept a closer eye on her and it was only through Filch insisting loudly that she come and examine a muggle item that he had confiscated, that she was able to have a conversation with Mr. Paws.

Monty had been lurking in the vicinity in case she could get away. When she asked him why he had not been at his brother's funeral, he explained that he had been working abroad. He was a troubleshooter for the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry, and hadn't known of Quintus' death for several months after it had happened. By that time he was caught up in negotiations with the International Association of Quidditch, the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Ministries of Magic for several objecting countries, to allow the Persian Quidditch League to field a team in the up coming world cup and couldn't get away.

As soon as he had been able, he took a sabbatical and went to find out what had happened. He was still unclear as to the details, he knew Quintus had been killed and that it was rumoured that Lucius Malfoy had been the murderer, but he couldn't for the life of him think why. In the course of his inquiries he had met several people anxious to further the Squib cause and agreed to help in anyway that he could. Since he had found that Hermione had known his brother, when the job of approaching her on behalf of the SRF came up, he volunteered.

Hermione in return, told him as few details as she honestly could regarding the reason behind his brother's death. She confirmed that he had died at the hands of Lucius Malfoy and explained that he had helped her to escape from Lucius in the muggle world which had made him a target. Monty reassured her that he in no way held her responsible, and that he considered that his brother had died a hero, making him all the more determined to aid the Squib cause.

When she asked why the SRF had wanted to approach her, he seemed somewhat embarrassed. First he mentioned her protest, complimenting her on the high visibility it had created for the campaign, then said, "There's, er, a rumour going around that electrical items have been made to work in a magical field... it's all very hush, hush, I assure you" he added noticing her startled look, "...is it true?"

She was saved an immediate reply by Filch bursting through the door hissing "Snape" and she almost giggled at how much like Neville he sounded. Monty transfigured and she was just backing out of the door saying loudly, "You'd think by now they'd know that anything electrical can't be used in a magical field, but don't worry Argus, I'll tell them again" when she bumped into the Potions Master and apologised for elbowing him as she turned. He rubbed his ribs and turned to walk back up the passageway with her. "So who have you put on detention this time?" she asked.

He frowned, "sorry?"

"Weren't you going to see Argus?"

"Oh... yes, well it's nothing that won't wait".

---

The truce with Severus held until Friday lunchtime when Hermione, who was annoyed at him for deducting 50 points from Gryffindor because of a minor rule infraction by a third year, volunteered to chaperone the students into Hogsmeade the following day. Snape scowled and over-rode Remus' offer to help, much, he had no doubt, to the endless glee of the rest of the staff room.

"I don't see what the problem is", she said as he stormed back down to the dungeons, "you said you had to get some replacement cauldrons from Dervish and Banges".

"I can do that without being required to stop a lot of idiotic students on sugar highs, dare each other to go into the shrieking shack. Or consoling stupid little girls who's crush won't take them to Madam Puddifoot's".

Hermione rolled her eyes, doubting any student would ever be foolish enough to come to him for consolation."You're overreacting" she said, before joking, "besides, you can always take me to Madam Puddifoot's, then you won't have to see them".

"I most certainly will not set foot in that exhibition of tastelessness!" he growled, "I suggest you ask Weasley or Lupin since you seem to specialise in attracting gooey-eyed idiots!"

"Oh really and are you including yourself in that category, because I don't seem to be able to turn round at the moment without bumping into you!" she snapped back.

His eyes narrowed, "I feel it my duty to remind you Miss Granger, that since we ARE supposed to be dating, it is necessary that we spend time in each others company, and that others believe we enjoy doing so. I say this because according to a conversation I overheard in the staff room, we appear to spend a great deal too much time arguing and not enough time doing this..." at that he leaned in and her eyes widened and then closed as he kissed her.

Coming to his senses some moments later he walked the remaining few yards to his classroom, opened the door and banged it closed loudly behind him. That had not been supposed to happen... at least, it wasn't supposed to happen quite like that, he wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again now.

Hermione stood stunned for a moment longer before bringing her fingers up to her lips. Hearing voices coming along the corridor towards her, she hastily made her way to her classroom and tried in vain to get her mind on her next lesson.


	16. Hogsmeade

Finishing her classes, Hermione made it to the safety of her rooms and sank with relief into an armchair. She wanted to ask Severus what he thought he was doing, kissing her in the corridor, where students could have seen. In fact she wanted to ask him why on earth he had kissed her at all; but most of all, she wanted him to kiss her again and that was bad... but perhaps he was just making a point and it hadn't meant anything.

She stood and started pacing, she was on her third lap of the room before she was aware enough of her surroundings to notice the folded piece of parchment lying on the floor by the door. Frowning she picked it up, unfolded it and read,

Professor,

Delightful to have met you, had to go back to the Ministry but hope we can do it again sometime. Rest assured that I will quash all rumours in future. Pity really, rather depended on it for our grand plan, would have been quite the spectacle, still, can't be helped.

Monty

P.S. You might want to encourage Count Strevski to stop showing off his new hearing aid.

Hermione's arm dropped to her side, d_amn_, she thought.

She might have been pleased to learn that Severus was fairing no better. He had removed so many points in his last class that the Headmistress had not only restored double to the 2 houses in question, but had also come down to the Dungeons. He listened to her lecture on the taking of house points, then he listened to her lecture on taking his personal problems out on the students. She asked if he had anything to say and he replied that as he was forced to teach dunderheads using potentially lethal substances, house points should be the least of her worries.

He offered to escort her to the Great Hall, thinking it would at least stop her lecturing, but then he saw Hermione leaving her rooms and wished he'd stayed where he was. She greeted them both somewhat unenthusiastically and accompanied them upstairs, he could see her glance at him every now and then, but as he refused to have that particular conversation in front of Minerva, he resolutely looked ahead.

Since neither was hungry, they escaped separately and as soon as they feasibly could without arousing any more suspicion. Severus waited in his rooms, if he was going to be hexed, he wasn't going looking for it. Hermione stopped quickly by hers then went to the owlery and composed a letter to Markus. She didn't feel up to Severus ignoring her again in her currently confused state of mind, and since she had to do something, she may as well deal with another potential problem. Having sent the letter, she gazed out over the grounds, it was a beautiful night. "Professor?" a voice said behind her, making her jump.

She turned, Filch was standing there stroking Mrs. Norris. "Hello Argus".

He walked over to her and looked out, "nice night" he said.

"Yes, isn't it" she replied, unaccustomed to making small talk with someone she thought loathed her.

"You got the letter from..."

"Yes".

"He's a good 'un".

"Yes?"

"He was telling me how sorry he was for playing tricks on his brother, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. Nasty little beggars children, and most never grow out of it... but there's a few who make a difference, he'll be one..." Filch paused for a long time, "I read about your protest" He turned and walked back over to the steps, "If there's anything I can do..."

She smiled, "thanks". He nodded. "Night" she said, watching him go. She stood for a few more minutes looking at the stars, then sighing she retrieved her quill and some more parchment and began another letter.

---

The owls screeched as they entered the Great Hall the next morning and the students eagerly looked up, as Hermione was not expecting an answer so soon, it came as something of a surprise when a letter dropped in front of her. She frowned slightly and picked it up, so puzzled was she to be receiving correspondence from St. Mungo's, that she didn't notice Poppy choking slightly on her toast. She opened the letter and read,

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that the tests and samples provided by Mediwitch Pomfrey to this office were negative. However, there appear to be highly elevated levels of Feverfew, White Willow Bark and Butterbur Extract in your blood stream and we respectfully suggest that you may wish to make an appointment to find the root cause of your headaches, rather than just treating the symptoms.

The relevant information has been sent to the Ministry and we thank you for your co-operation.

Sincerely yours,

Mungus T. Bellamy, Healer.

She blinked twice and read the letter again before looking at Poppy who gave her a rather forced smile and stood up to leave, Hermione did the same. The Mediwitch paused as she passed the Headmistress and whispered something in her ear, Minerva looked startled then nodded and rose, following them both out of the Hall.

The door had barely closed when Hermione said, "would one of you please mind explaining this" brandishing the letter.

The witches looked at each other, "We didn't know they'd send you the results or we would have told you" Minerva said.

"It's the first time anyone at Hogwarts has been tested" Poppy added.

"But what... why..." bogged down in a confused mass of half sentences Hermione stopped

Minerva sighed, "I received notification before the start of the year telling me that under yet another new clause or other of the Misuse of Potions and Ingredients Act, all staff were to submit to random testing for illegal potions when required by the Ministry to do so. It was after the Daily Prophet exposé on the abuse of Felix Felicis and I assumed it was the usual knee-jerk reaction and thought no more about it. A few days ago I received a letter telling me that you had been chosen to be tested. Since I'm obliged not to tell the person before hand, I thought it easier to send you for a routine check up, I never dreamed they'd send you the results or I would have told you afterwards".

"I see" Hermione said, not seeing in the least and wondering exactly when it was she had voted for a police state.

"You and Severus are taking the students to Hogsmeade today" Minerva said changing the subject, "correct?"

"Yes" Hermione said, lost in her own thoughts.

"That's not going to be a problem is it?"

Hermione frowned and looked up, "No, why should it..." images of the previous afternoon flooded through her brain, "oh... um... no it's not a problem".

"Good... well, I'll see you both in the courtyard in an hour".

"Yes" she said before turning and making her way more quickly than normal back to her rooms.

---

Severus had fallen asleep in a chair the previous evening, waiting for a visitor who had never arrived. Awaking the following morning with backache, he was not feeling kindly disposed towards the world in general and Muggle Studies professors in particular. Less than 24 hours ago he had kissed her and she had ignored him! Well, to be fair, she hadn't actually ignored him, they would have had to have been in the same room for that, but she hadn't come to ask him why, after all, he didn't go around indiscriminately kissing people. He had expected anger, hexing even, at least that was an emotion he could work with, he was used to that, that could be manipulated... but no emotion whatsoever? that wasn't something he was used to.

From the righteous indignation with which he greeted her in the courtyard however, Hermione assumed he was still ignoring her and tried her best to do the same. Since Snape appeared to be in an unusually bad mood even for him, Hermione was resigned to a thoroughly unpleasant day. She was therefore delighted when she saw Ginny Weasley coming out of Scrivenshaft's, although her face fell slightly when the girl was followed by Harry and Ron.

"Potter, Weasley, don't you ever work?" Severus enquired, perfectly willing to give his mood a target.

"We are" Harry replied, "Kingsley's been called back to the Ministry".

"Come and have a drink with us later Hermione", Ron said.

"We have a job to do Weasley, even if you don't".

"Watch it Snape, I may not be able to prove you've been giving her anything yet, but I will!"

Hermione had been about to leave them all to it and cross the street to Dervish and Banges when what Ron had actually said, rather than just the fact that he was speaking, caught her attention and she looked over at him. "What do you mean you haven't been able to prove it yet?"

"I... nothing..." he flushed.

"Ron... was that potions test your doing?" she asked angrily.

Severus frowned, "What potions test?"

"Of course not!" Ron replied, the tips of his ears going red.

"It wasn't random was it, you were trying to prove Severus had drugged me!"

Severus frowned, "What are you..."

"Minerva got a letter from the Ministry saying I was required to be tested for illegal potions use".

"What! You'd better explain yourself Weasley or I'll..." Snape stepped forward.

"You'll what... I don't have to explain anything to you!" he replied pulling his wand from his sleeve. Harry grasped his wand and eyed the two of them, not sure who he was going to have use it on. Severus' eyes narrowed and Ron raised his wand...

Since everyone's attention was fixed on the fight that was brewing, Goyle, standing in the shadow of a nearby house, took the only chance that had been offered him since he'd seen them in the Three Broomsticks; whispering 'Petrificus Totalus', he moved forward and caught and then dragged a distracted and currently unprotected Hermione through a nearby doorway. Severus noted the movement from the corner of his eye and barely deflecting Ron's yelled Sectumsempra, went after them. The door was barred and Goyle was attempting to apparate when Severus broke in, his strict instructions from Mr. Malfoy about keeping the girl in one piece, as well as the imminent arrival of his former head of house, making it even more difficult than usual. It was all over in seconds, a well aimed stunner laid him out and Hermione, who didn't think she'd ever been so pleased to see Severus, found herself unable to express it as she was still under the effects of the spell.

Relieved to see that she appeared ok he smirked, said "just think of the peace and quiet I could have" then raised his wand to release her.

"Stay where you are" Ron said from the rubble that was the doorway, his wand pointing at the Potions Master.

"Oh for Merlin's..."

Harry now appeared in the doorway followed by Ginny, and noticing Hermione he said "Finite Incantatem" and went over to help her to her feet. Ginny looked at her brother with disgust and said, "haven't you made enough of a fool of yourself for one day?"

"Thanks Harry" she said hugging him. Scowling at Ron she told him to grow up and walked over to Severus. She crooked her finger and his eyebrow rose slightly before he gave in and leaned down. "Thank you" she said, raising a hand to the back of his head and kissing him. Severus couldn't decide which he was enjoying more, the feel of Hermione's lips voluntarily on his own or the choking sounds coming from Weasley... no, he wrapped her in his arms, definitely Hermione, this was something he could work with... although the latter was admittedly an added bonus.

Hermione had originally kissed him because she was angry with Ron and grateful to Severus... well, that and the fact that she'd been wanting to know if yesterday had been a fluke. It hadn't been, but now she was wishing she'd chosen somewhere a little more private for that particular experiment. She could hear a lot of coughing and scuffing of shoes against the floor behind her and embarrassment rather than lust was getting the better of her. Breaking away, she looked up and saw him smirk again, it did nothing to improve her mood. Turning, she walked over to the doorway and without pausing carried on into the street. Snape was torn, he knew he should go after her but he needed to know where Goyle had been about to apparate to. He sighed, he'd have to get the information from Albus, it was too dangerous for her to be on her own outside the castle.

Trusting to the fates and Potter, that Weasley wouldn't cast while his back was turned, he walked passed the boy and caught up with Hermione, she was brushing away traces of tears on her cheeks and he wondered if he, Goyle or Weasley had caused them. He was about to ask when a voice whispered loudly nearby, "see... he even makes the professors cry!" Looking up he scowled at two Ravenclaw girls, one of whom had been unwise enough to make the remark, and they turned hastily and ran towards Honeydukes.

"Come on" he said, "since we have to stay here we'll order the cauldrons then go and get some tea".

"But Rosmerta doesn't..."

"I know" he replied sighing exaggeratedly, "but I can always obliviate myself afterwards".

Hermione smiled half-heartedly, "what about your reputation?"

His lips twisted, "as an ex-deatheater who the Ministry would like to see in Azkaban and the most hated professor at Hogwarts... I think my reputation can stand one trip, don't you?" he glowered then added as an afterthought, "Madam Puddifoot's on the other hand, may never be the same!"

She grinned and wrapped an arm around his, "Thank you".

---

Seeing their charges safely back to school, Severus led Hermione down to the dungeons and asked if she'd come to his rooms for a moment. Today they had been lucky, he dreaded to think what would have happened had she been taken by someone less inept than Gregory Goyle.

Hermione assented and waited while he unwarded the door before stepping inside. "I have something for you" he said and walking across the room he pulled open a drawer in his desk. Taking out two boxes, he laid one on the top and gave her the other.

She opened it, there was a necklace inside "it's beautiful" she said, noting that it was his house colours, "but...".

"It' been in my family since the Goblin rebellions" he cut in, "and it has a very practical purpose... you can always charm it if you don't like the colours".

"The colours are fine Severus, but I..." he didn't let her finish.

"Pick it up". She did as she was told, "Now look at the stone, see where it's been split, the other half is identical... imagine it whole". She did so and watched as the pendant slowly started to move in the direction of the desk, he picked up the other box and moved to his left, the pendant followed.

"What's happening?"

"The stone's finding it's other half", he said opening the other box and putting the chain inside around his neck, he concentrated for a moment and the stone on the end gravitated towards her. "It works both ways... which means that if anything like today happens again I'll be..." Hermione went pale, she had grown used to him telling her she was safe, "...able to find you. I want you to wear it under your robes".

She nodded and put it on, "I... Severus, I'm sorry... " turning, she left his rooms quickly, the door banging shut behind her. He scowled, wishing for the first time ever that he had been more sensitive and less practical; or that he'd at least thought to offer her a drink and kiss her again before frightening her half to death.He debated yet again whether to follow her. No, this time she was safe and he had other matters to attend to, he walked over to the bookcase and touched a volume of Spenser's 'Fairie Queene' with the tip of his wand. The bookcase swung open and he disappeared down the corridor.

Upon reaching her rooms Hermione had made a cup of tea and calmed herself, feeling more resolute she went to her bedroom and pulled open a cupboard near her bed. Taking out an old shoe box she sat and opened it. Lying on top was a muggle family photograph that had been taken on her eleventh birthday, the day she'd received her letter from Hogwarts. She remembered it clearly, it was the first day she'd actually felt she'd belonged. How long ago it seemed now and how much had changed since then. Underneath was a photo Colin Creevey had taken of her, Harry and Ron in their fifth year, they were smiling and waving, she sighed. She had already lost her parents, was she about to lose her friends as well? A solitary tear escaped and rolled down her left cheek, impatiently she wiped it away and found what she'd actually been searching for. She removed it, closed the shoe box and returned it to the cupboard. She did not have the time to worry about them, the only thing that mattered at the moment was Lucius Malfoy. They would meet, of that she was certain, but this time she would be ready.


	17. What a tangled web we weave

Dumbledore was alone when Snape apparated and obviously expecting him. "You heard?" Severus asked without preamble.

"Of course, Alistor and Kingsley have already gone to Malfoy Manor. How is Hermione?"

Severus frowned, "Safe. That's where he was taking her?"

Albus nodded "They used Veritaserum, there's no reason to think he could lie".

His eyes narrowed, "Lucius is a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them".

"Perhaps he expected Gregory to succeed".

"Would you wager odds on Goyle against Hermione?"

Albus smiled, "not ordinarily, but he did bind her, if you hadn't been there…"

"Weasley's antics gave him a chance, but even so…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little but then turned serious, "true or not, leave it to the aurors to investigate".

Scowling, Severus sat down, "did he say anything else?"

"That he had to take her to the Friar" Albus replied looking at him sharply.

Voldemort, Snape reflected had given him great practice in shutting down his mind, this he did even as he looked away and into the fire. Alert enough to feel the minutest trace of the old man, he knew that this time he had won the race. Looking up again with a blank expression he said, "anything else?"

Dumbledore looked a little disgruntled before giving in to the inevitable, "You hardly need a personal invitation Severus... but remember that you are almost as unpopular with the Ministry as Lucius and I would not care to wager odds on Hermione a second time".

"At the moment she's safe at Hogwarts, I intend to make sure she stays that way".

Albus got up and taking down a bottle, offered Snape a firewhiskey, he refused and taking a moment to pour one for himself, Dumbledore said, "and how are things between you and my ward?"

"I'm sure Minerva has been keeping you updated with all the gossip" he said acidly, scowling slightly as he continued, "I'd be interested to hear it myself, since everyone seems to enjoy interfering".

The old man chuckled, "they hold both of you in great affection Severus, even if you don't acknowledge the fact. Indeed seeing you happily settled, is I think one of Poppy's lifetime goals".

Mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "interfering old busybody" Snape huffed in his chair, "if she was that concerned she would have told Hermione about the potions test".

Dumbledore sat down again and smiled, "neither she nor Minerva thought for one moment that you were coercing Hermione in any way, if they had, the Ministry would have been the least of your problems. Relax, I understand that any second thoughts they may have had about interfering in the first place have been laid to rest by Hermione herself". Surprised, Snape glanced up to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling at him and instantly regretted the look of amazed relief mingled with curiosity that was currently on his face. "And what about you?"

"I've not had a moments peace since she came back", Severus grumbled.

Albus smiled, "I confess that for someone who appears to love sedentary pastimes, I've always found Hermione a trifle exhausting myself" he admitted.

---

Having dined in the Great Hall and noticed that yet again two of her staff were absent, the Headmistress was unwilling to put off an unpleasant task any longer, though she did choose to prolong it slightly by taking a conventional route. Having walked to the dungeons, she knocked at Hermione's door. While waiting, she swore for the umpteenth time that never again would she meddle in the personal lives of her professors. "Headmistress?" Hermione put her head round the door, then glanced back into her rooms before saying, "umm, please come in".

"I came to see if you were alright?" she said. Not entirely sure what Minerva had heard, Hermione replied that she was. "I understand that there was an incident in Hogsmeade?"

"An incident?"

"Jennifer Vane saw you and Severus... you were crying".

Hermione sighed, "I suppose you heard it was his fault?"

"People are apt to see what they wish Hermione and Severus does have something of a reputation, which is why I came to you for enlightenment".

Turning Hermione reached for the kettle. Since it appeared that ignoring things would not make them go away indefinitely, she hastily reached a decision, "You'd better sit down, this may take a while".

---

It was a little known fact, and it's current owner took care that it stayed that way, that Malfoy Manor had been built on the remains of a Cistercian Monastery, burned down during the Dissolution in the reign of Henry VIII. The lands, through various less than honest means had passed into the hands of one Chrétien Septimus de Malfoy, a very minor noble, who's family had found it expedient to come from France with the Conqueror. He had commissioned a hastily built manor house on the site and acquired a useful amount of crypt space into the bargain. To the Muggle world the Malfoys had appeared a harmless if slightly eccentric family of some land and little means. They did not call on their neighbours and their neighbours were not encouraged to call on them. Whether or not there really was a mad woman in the attic, communion with the devil or a family curse, no one knew; but tales passed into legend, villagers stayed away and poachers did not come back. As the centuries passed the house outwardly became a ruin and if anyone these days ever thought about it at all, they assumed it was owned by the National Trust and then thought of something else.

Severus was intimately acquainted with the place, indeed he would have agreed that it was one of the finest houses in England, although he would never have told Lucius so. He was also one of the few who knew its origins. Other death eaters might have marveled at the cavernous rooms beneath, but would have assumed the Malfoys had installed them. He knew it had always amused Lucius that the darkest of the dark revels took place, literally, surrounded by the bones of the righteous and holy. The fact that they were unplottable, combined with the Ministry's general distaste for all things Muggle, meant they were unlikely to have found them, yet.

It was to their entrance that he apparated as soon as he had left Albus, briefly glancing up at the wall plaque depicting what was actually the head of a Cistercian monk, amusingly re-designated 'the Frier' after Chrétien had had the last Abbot cremated alive in front of it.

It was clear the crypt had been visited since the last time he had been here. His wand had been in his hand since before he apparated, now he took the additional precaution of casting a Shielding Charm, before carefully walking down the passageway which lead to the greater part of the crypt itself.

---

Minerva McGonagall got angry on occasion, but rarely did she actually lose her temper. If Lucius Malfoy had been wandless in front of her at that moment however, there would not have been enough of him left to identify... and she wasn't very happy with Ron either. "But surely telling Potter and Weasley will make them focus on him rather than Severus?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't want them to know, what ever Ron says or does Severus won't hurt him. If I told them about Lucius, leaving aside the extreme _embarrassment of the conversation, what do you think they would do?"_

_"What they're supposed to be doing, finding him!"_

_"Yes and if they succeed_ they'll be dead in seconds!"

"You don't know that, they brought Voldemort down".

"Hubris brought Voldemort down. He was so determined to prove he could break the boy who lived that he disregarded everything and everyone else. Malfoy will kill them the instant he sees them".

"You don't think, given what happened, that you're over estimating his abilities?" Minerva enquired gently.

She sighed, "I don't know, but I've already lost one friend, I'm not taking the chance".

"And you?"

The girl shook her head, "he has unfinished business with me, if today proved anything it was that".

"What about Severus?"

Hermione turned away and gazed into the fire, "I believe he will do everything in his power to protect me" she said quietly "even if it..." she stopped.

Minerva stood quickly, "Hermione, do you love him?" she asked walking over to her.

"Yes" she said somewhat tearfully, looking up as an arm came round her, "yes I think I do".

---

Having checked all other areas, Severus finally reached the far end of the crypt and the room that had seen the worst of the revels. The walls were still decorated with the muggle instruments of torture that successive Malfoys had taken delight in collecting, those apart it appeared empty save for a small, glowing pensieve on the stone table in the centre. One could have called it an altar, certainly sacrifices had been made upon it, to the Dark Lord, to blood, to lust, to pain, he scowled, he had no wish to revisit the past. Guessing at the pensieve's content he carefully avoided glancing in while he explored the rest of the room. Satisfied that there was nothing he had missed he came back to the table. As far as he could judge, no one had been here for several days at least and Lucius, who had many such memories locked away in a similar fashion, had never been careless with them before. The logical conclusion then was that he had not been careless now. Had he been expecting him, or someone else? Potter perhaps? Yes, Lucius would enjoy the thought of Potter seeing Hermione defiled. It was no matter, the aurors would find this place eventually, but by then he and the pensieve would be gone.

Picking it up carefully he noticed a distinct rumbling sound and as he looked about him something stabbed his hand. Swearing, he almost dropped the bowl before putting it down carefully on a different part of the table. A series of spines had appeared from beneath it, his hand was throbbing, but as he was unable to tell whether it was from pain or something else he bent nearer and carefully sniffed at them, ignoring the clattering that the implements adorning the walls were now making. He could smell nothing, but the pain was getting worse. Hearing the sound of metal grating behind him, he dived to the ground aiming a curse over his shoulder as he did so; the heretic's fork that was spinning towards him exploded in mid flight. Aware that it wasn't the only instrument that had been trying to break free, he fumbled for the phial case in his pocket and opening it, removed a phial containing crushed bezoar suspended in a weak solution of brine. Flipping the lid he drank deeply, noting that his hand had taken on a greyish hue.

A cat's paw broke free of its hook and came hurtling towards him, swiftly followed by a pair of thumb screws and a small wooden club with a spike in the end. Despatching them quickly Severus stood and tried to grab the bowl, but his fingers would not move. Thinking quickly he gripped his wand with his teeth, picked up the pensieve and made for the doorway, passing it a heartbeat before a large saw blade buried itself chest height in the stone behind him. Tucking the pensieve under his other arm, Severus retrieved his wand in time to despatch a pair of pincers and a branding iron that had followed him, before sheltering in the shadow of the wall breathing heavily. Examining his hand he noticed that while it had stopped hurting, the paralysis was moving up his arm. He would have to look at it properly when he was back at Hogwarts. Making sure the pensieve was secure he made his way hastily back up the corridor, apparating as soon as it was possible.

---

Hermione, having said goodbye to the headmistress, had called at his rooms and received no answer. She had continued to the lab and was busy measuring ingredients when the door crashed open behind her. Startled she turned, he stopped when he saw her and was grateful he had left the pensieve behind the bookcase. "What are you doing here?"

"Making burn paste... what's the matter with your hand?"

"Nothing, I just need..."

"Severus it's grey" she said crossing the room to look at it, "So's your arm".

"Don't fuss!" he said scowling "I just need some powdered mandrake root".

"Sit down, I'll get it".

"I'm perfectly capable..."

"If you go crashing around in the stores with that thing you'll bring down half the shelves!"

"Then why are you still standing there?" Hermione sighed and went to retrieve the jar, "bring some pomegranate juice and the acromantula venom while you're there" he added loudly. Picking up a silver cauldron he waited impatiently for her to return before hurriedly measuring the ingredients and settling it all on a low flame.

"What happened?"

Thinking quickly he said, "I told you I was researching antidotes".

"Wouldn't it have been better to make it before you poisoned yourself?"

"I have to amuse myself somehow, besides I... " he stopped and grabbed a willow spoon, stirring anti-clockwise, "get me a glass".

Putting it down, she watched as he poured the warm potion into it, lifted it to his lips and drank, coughing slightly as he finished. He listened to her tell him about the visit from Minerva while they waited and she continued to babble nervously until he said, "I can move my fingers" and proceeded to prove it.

She grasped his hand "they're still inflamed...", she said looking at the puncture wounds, "except these two" she rubbed her thumb softly over them, "how did you..."

Severus cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, she was doing strange things to his libido, things he would have liked to explore if he wasn't currently feeling nauseous. "It's late, you can check them again in the morning".

"Are you feeling tired?"

"It's been a long day, don't worry I'm not about to pass out". Hermione still looked concerned, "I'm not without experience in these matters" he snapped, more angry at himself than her.

"No, I suppose not" she said quietly. She moved towards the door as he rubbed his eyes, "Hermione..." she turned, "thank you for helping me", she nodded and was gone.

Severus cleared up and made his way back to his rooms. Retrieving the pensieve, he left it on his desk while he searched in one of the drawers. Finding what he was looking for he raised his head. It has always been in the nature of these things, that they draw the onlooker to them, and however much he might not wish to look in, he could not help catching the images out of the corner of his eye. It was, as he had known it would be, Lucius' view of his dealings with Hermione. He would like to think that they had been deliberately exaggerated, but he knew the man too well for that. Resolutely looking away he opened a cupboard, placing the pensieve inside he locked and warded the door, before transfiguring the key and putting it back in the drawer of his desk. Still feeling nauseous, though now not entirely from the antidote, he made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.


	18. Lies and Damned Lies

It was testament to Severus' abilities as a Potions Master, that on waking the following morning he felt perfectly well. Others, given the strain of remembering not only the correct method of brewing the antidote, but performing it quickly, one-handed in front of a critical audience, would by now be totally paralysed or at the very least feeling extremely ill. He was understandably annoyed then, that his audience had not made an early appearance to check on his continued well being. He went to breakfast, she was not there. He knocked at her rooms and got no response and since it was Sunday, he tried her classroom in vain. Reassured by the thought that she was sensible enough not to leave the grounds without him, he retreated to the lab.

Hermione had in fact been on her way to check on him, when Mrs Norris had appeared, mewing loudly at her. She frowned, she'd always though her a more intelligent cat than she let on, especially as Crookshanks had hated her with a passion. Padding a few steps down the corridor the cat turned and looked back at her, Hermione followed and reassured, Mrs Norris continued. When she reached Filtch's office Hermione found Mr Paws sitting on top of a cabinet, he jumped down and transfigured as she entered. "Miss Granger, I was so pleased to get your letter".

She smiled and sat down, "you said you had something spectacular in mind and my grandfather used to say that all publicity is good publicity".

"Well, I hope so. We don't seem to have been succeeding so far".

"Oh" she frowned, "have you tried something else?"

"Many times, unfortunately it seems Squibs are beneath the notice of most Magicals, we've held several protests outside the Ministry for example and handed out flyers, but without publicity..."

"What about the Daily Prophet?" Hermione cut in.

He smiled somewhat sadly, "the Daily Prophet may go against the Ministry for a heroine of the war and close friend of Harry Potter's... after all, the circulation figures of that photo would have been too much for them to resist. Actual Squibs however, are not worth upsetting Scrimgeour over".

Hermione frowned, "have you tried The Quibbler?"

"Does anyone read that?"

"You'd be surprised, and after all they did publish Harry's warning about Voldemort before the war".

"True, I'd forgotten".

Remembering her email from Mrs Figg, Hermione asked if he had a flyer with him. Monty fished around in his pockets for several minutes, before finally producing a rather dog-eared piece of parchment. Reading it only confirmed her worst fears, "do you write these?" she asked tentatively and was relieved when he said no. "Well I'm sorry Monty, but whoever does, you should tell them that phrases like..." she looked down, "'the general oppression of the more magically challenged of our brothers and sisters' does not encourage reading the rest of it, let alone doing anything about it".

He sighed, "the trouble is, none of us really has any experience of protesting".

"Well I've got a book on Muggle Suffragettes you can borrow... and there's a good one I found the other day on the beginnings of the Goblin Rebellion... but I thought you said you had an idea for something spectacular?"

"Ah" he said and grinned, "now that's something they won't be able to ignore!"

---

Several hours had passed and Hermione was feeling in a particularly good mood as she again made her way towards the lab. Monty's idea actually had been spectacular, one in fact that the Ministry wouldn't be able to ignore and after ironing out a few wrinkles, she really thought it could work. That was of course if she could fulfil her part, which was something she would have to work out with Markus.

"I see your concern for my continued existence has waned" Severus grumbled when she finally opened the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I had a House Elf checking on you every hour, who would have come to get me if anything had been wrong" she replied, "since I couldn't get into your rooms, there wasn't a lot else I could do".

Severus looked at her for what seemed like an eternity before saying, "unicorn blood".

"Sorry?"

"The password, it's unicorn blood".

"Oh" she shut the door before processing all possible connotations of the statement he had just made. Unable to reach a definitive conclusion she said, "how's your hand?" He flexed his fingers before holding it out for her to examine, he'd rather enjoyed the experience the day before. "It's looking a lot better" she said, prodding the flesh around the puncture marks gently. "So are you going to tell me what really happened?" she continued, not lifting her head.

He stiffened slightly, but did not pull away. "I thought I had told you, and as I don't believe anything in the antidote has an adverse effect on the brain, perhaps you require a memory potion?"

She snorted, "and you definitely need a wit-sharpening one if you expect me to believe that a man, so assiduous with his safety precautions that he has never had a serious accident in class; would stab himself on purpose with a potentially lethal poison, without making the antidote first".

Struck though he was by the undoubted logic of her argument, he wrong footed her by saying casually, "even I occasionally make mistakes".

Hermione blinked, looking up she saw that his face was carefully blank, had it shown even a trace of humility she would have known that he was lying, as it was she couldn't be sure. "So how did it happen?"

Quickly calculating he shrugged before saying, "the last ingredient needed to open under the light of a quarter moon before it was added. I went down to the Forbidden Forest so I wouldn't be disturbed. Coming back I heard a noise behind me, I turned, there was nothing there, but when I turned back I stepped unevenly and put my hand on a tree to steady myself. Unfortunately it was a Cockspur Hawthorn, some of the poison must have got into the wound... I would appreciate it if the fact that I am not infallible, did not get around".

Still she eyed him suspiciously and he continued to look blankly back. Realising that she was still holding his hand, he pulled her slowly towards him, "Now Miss Granger... if I'm not mistaken you kissed me yesterday in front of witnesses... I wonder if you'd care to repeat the experience now that we're alone?"

"Oh I don't know Professor, yesterday I was grateful to you for saving me from Goyle".

His eyebrow lifted, "And today you're not? How quickly my heroics are forgotten".

She smiled, never, when she was at school would she have cast him as the hero, despite his numerous interventions to save Harry. Crushing the thought that she had gone for the showy act of Lockheart rather than Snape's pragmatic approach, she lifted her lips to his and murmured teasingly, "My Hero".

It was different she thought, this time their lips were not crushed together, this time she could appreciate it without the distraction of an embarrassed audience. This time she could feel how soft his lips could be and this time she only had to contend with a loud banging from somewhere off to her left...

Severus patted the bench next to him and finding his wand, aimed it in the general direction of the door, it was however difficult to cast any kind of spell with his mouth in it's current position and after ignoring it for as long as he could, he pulled away and sighed. "Do you think the school is burning down, or that one of the founders has merely decided to start wandering the halls?"

"Well his head of house is kissing a mudblood, I'd say that gives Salazaar a good excuse, wouldn't you?"

"No", he replied, "and don't call yourself that", as the banging continued he muttered under his breath, the door opened as Hermione moved away.

"Professor... Professor" Filtch tumbled into the room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"The Headmistress..." he tried to catch his breath, "the Headmistress... unknown animagus..." she ran out of the door without hearing any more.

"What about an animagus?" Snape asked quickly.

Filtch took a couple more deep breath's, "in the grounds... you're to stay with..."

Snape pushed passed him and ran, he found Hermione with Lupin and the Headmistress in the entrance hall, "where is it?"

"Gone", the Headmistress sounded annoyed, "I thought you were supposed to be prot..." he frowned and glanced at Lupin. "Well, we'll have to strengthen the wards, though I'd like to know how it got passed them in the first place".

"You're sure it was an animagus?"he asked.

"Yes, I could smell it" Lupin replied.

"And I've seen that cat before..." she turned towards Hermione, "when I asked you to come up to my office the other day".

Severus looked at Hermione, given the events of yesterday, she did not look particularly worried. "Yes, I remember, you're sure it's no longer here?"

"Someone left the door ajar, it shot out as soon as it saw me".

She nodded thoughtfully and turned, she was pleased that Monty hadn't been caught, she'd have to get Argus to tell him it was too dangerous, besides there were other ways to communicate. Perhaps she should tell the Headmistress... although the fewer that knew about it for the time being the better and she was bound to disapprove of their plans.

She had almost reached her door before she realised that Severus was behind her. Stopping at the entrance to her rooms she turned and looked at him, "am I to be invited in?" he asked, with what he hoped was a winning smile. Something was going on and he intended to find out what it was.

"Um, of course", they had been interrupted earlier and pleasant as it would be to continue their activities, some how she didn't think that was why he wanted to come in. Giving him no time to speak, she closed the door behind him and pulled his lips down to hers.

"Hermione..." he managed to say before giving in and kissing her again.

"Mmmm" not entirely sure that was actually a response he closed his eyes and prayed for strength. Surely this could wait until tomorrow? He could protect her much better if he was with her after all and her lips were so sweet that... oh Merlin help him! Groaning he put her away from him slightly. "Hermione..."

She opened her eyes and frowned, "what's the matter?"

He tried to order his thoughts, "a few days ago you were concerned that Lucius could get into the castle, yesterday one of his minions tried to kidnap you... today you're running after an unknown animagus, doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"I wasn't running after a... I was concerned for the Headmistress". He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "what, I didn't think about it... Argus obviously came for help..."

"Actually he came to tell me..." struck by a novel thought, Severus stopped and eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, he did didn't he". She squirmed a little under his gaze.

"What I meant was, the Headmistress was obviously in trouble".

Snape was having none of it, his eyes narrowed "What exactly is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, Miss Granger. Given what's already happened, if you didn't know that animagus you'd be a nervous wreck and if you don't think it has anything to do with Lucius, it's because it has something to do with you. So, what is going on?"

"I... nothing."

He sighed, walked to an armchair and sat down, "Hermione, how can I protect you if you won't tell me the truth? Clearly it isn't a Squib, but then why would Argus want to protect it?"

Hermione sat opposite him and stared at the floor, "He just wanted some advice... that's all. If it had anything to do with Lucius I would have told you".

Severus frowned, he sensed that she was telling the truth, even if she wouldn't look him in the eyes but there was more to it than that. "I..."

Now she looked at him, "Severus, you do things your way, I do them mine. We're just going to have to trust that we'll tell each other the important things". Slightly surprised, that she actually thought of him in her future, he could think of nothing to say. She glimpsed the big pile of marking on her desk passed his shoulder, that she had yet to find time for in this eventful weekend and sighed.

"Are you sure that Lucius is not controlling..."

"Monty is Quintus' brother, he has even more reason to hate Malfoy than... yes, I'm sure".

"Hermione, you're not trying to find Lucius on your own?" he asked, wondering if she could really be that foolish.

"Of course not, he's the last person I... I'm not stupid enough to think I could win" she finished quietly. "It's been a long weekend, and I still have marking to complete" she said standing up.

Taking that as a cue, the potions master stood, unsure of just how to take his leave. Hermione smiled softly, "Severus" she held out a hand and without thinking he took it, "I promise I won't do anything foolish where Malfoy is concerned".

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you would simply stop at 'I promise I won't do anything foolish'?" he asked amused.

She grinned, "far too much... promise me you won't".

"I never do anything foolishly" he replied, knowing that wasn't what she was asking.

She looked pointedly at the puncture wounds on his hand before saying, "Of course not, goodnight Professor".

He walked to the door and on reaching it turned, "Miss Granger, I was wondering if you would consent to have dinner with me?" he asked, injecting his voice with a casualness he did not feel.

She smiled, "I'd be delighted to have dinner with you" she replied.


End file.
